A Forbidden Love
by BehindTheseCastleWalls
Summary: Kim a secret. She has boyfriend. One who she doesn't love but her parents approve. Another who she loves but her parents HATE his family. Will their secret stay a secret for long or will the wrong people find out and threaten to split them apart.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey this is my first kickin it story. Also I know they are 14 but in my story they are 17. Anyway on to the story.**

Disclaimer: I don't own kickin it.

Kim's POV

"Kim get ready. The Browns will be here in 45 minutes!" My Dad yelled from the kitchen. Something tells me he is more excited to see George's family than I am. George Brown is my boyfriend that my father thinks is picture perfect for me. We have been dating for a 5 we are going to have the Browns over for dinner. So I have to look my best for the Browns to approve of me. So I hop in to the shower and change into and purple spaghetti strap dress that flows up knee high. With a gold belt and sequin buttons at my chest.(Dress she wore for Ricky Weaver.) With gold high heels. The only good thing about tonight is _he_ will come. It's been a while since _he_ came.

"Dad I'm ready!" I yell at him.

"Hurry up sweetie. They'll be here in 5 minutes." My mom tells me.

I hurry down the stairs to have Moms & Dad's approval. When they give me a thumbs up I know I got it right.

Ding Dong! Wow what a surprise they are right on time. Hint on the sarcasm. I sway down the ruffles on my dress while my parents open the door.

"Jillian, Charlie, George it's a pleasure to see you again." My dad tells them while shaking their hands. "Matt,Ashley the pleasures all ours." Charlie announces. Ugh can't wait for this to be over.

"Well come in dinner is ready." My mom announces.

-At the dinner table-

"And I told James (her dog-sitter) that I don't won't Molly (dog) playing near that Dojo." Charles says.

"I know all the fighting and sweating no thank you. Plus the students have no manners and their teacher is basically just a man-child." Jillian states.

On this I have to hold my tongue. Those people have been my best friends and treated me like the rest. While George's Parents make me eat with elegance and grace. Like a young lady. I mean how dare they.

"Kim Dear are you excited for the winter masquerade ball?" Dad asked

"Yes I am Father." I reply politely as I can manage.

"It's a shame George won't be there. With them going to Prouge for the week" Mother replies sadly.

"Yes but I have spent many months planning it. So I will go with my friend Grace." I explain. I have been working on it but only because _he_ volunteer to work on it to spend time with me. Sweet I know right.

"Ah Grace Holt I like her so polite and sweet." My dad says.

"She sure is." George replies. Wow I've been so caught up in my thoughts I forget he was here. He looks great. With his Dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. He is wearing black dress pants with a black blazer and purple under shirt with a silver tie.(imagine Justin bieber)

"Well enough chit chat. Let's have dinner."Mom exclaims. Throughout Dinner my parents and George's hit it off. I only contribute to the conversation when needed. But I can just blame that on being nervous. Although I can tell his parents are impressed with my academics and extracurriculars.

-After Dinner-

"Well that was lovely Ashley"Jillian praised my mom.

"Thank you Jillian would you like to have the recipe?" My mom asked.

"I would very much. Charles get the car." She responded.

"Will do Jill" He announced and went outside.

"Hey Kim I left my phone in your room."

"Oh ok come up to find it." I know what your thinking Kim and a boy in her room. We didn't do that all we do is hold hands and kiss on the cheek and kiss a little. We never make out. Thank God.

-Up in Kim's room-

"I found it." George announces picking his phone from my bookshelf.

"Ok Great!" I fake enthusiasm

"George we are leaving." Jillian announces from the kitchen.

"Coming Mom." He yells.

"Well bye" I tell him.

"Bye Kim." George says and kisses my cheek . I smile by force of course.

As he runs down the stairs I let out a sigh of relief. And flop to my bed. I over hear my parents still talking and asking where I am. Crap. Luckily George says I'm tired. Thank god. I lock my door and make sure no one is coming when I hear my bedside window tapping like someone was tapping on it. I smile and open it when. _He_ comes in.

"Wow you look beautiful" He says

I blush and say "thanks you do to." He does with his leather jacket with a blue shirt undernearth that says SWAG.

"Where is George."

"Downstairs kissing my parents ass."

"wow the Kim Crawford swore. Preciosa" (Spanish for cute)

"Oh haha"

"Did you lock the door?" He asks.

"Yes." I reply.

"Good I've been waiting to do this all day." He says while he cups my face and kisses me. I let out a moan when his tongue battles me for dominance. He smiles into the kiss and pulls away when he hears my parents coming up the stairs.

"Well that's my cue to leave." He says.

"I'll see you at school." I tell him.

He hops onto the branch near my window. I come close to the window and give him one last peck.

"I love you Kim."

"I love you too Jack."

HAHAHA How many of you thought it was Jerry. With the SWAG shirt and Spanish. Be honest. But things you should know. I love KICK (Kim & Jack). I ship Jerry with - oops not going to tell you. For that answering you have to keep reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey I'm back with chapter two. YOU NEED TO READ THIS! I was thinking about writing a M-rated story with Jack and Kim but I'm what some people call a prude. I mean I can read it but I can't write it. So I was thinking if someone could write the scenes for me then I would give them credit. So I was thinking can you really do that?**

Disclaimer:I don't own Kickin it

Kim's POV

Beep. Beep. Beep. I groaned and turned around and turned the alarm clock off.

I hopped out of bed take and shower and decide what to wear to school. Since its hot out I decided to wear black skinny jeans, purple converse, and a tight fitting purple tank top. As I walked down the stairs I hear my mom making breakfast.

"Kim,George will be here in 5 minutes." Ashley said.

"Thanks Mom."

I ate French toast,an apple, and a strawberry smoothie. I say goodbye to my mom and walk down the street and see George talking to someone on the phone.

"-It would crush her to find out." George says before he sees me and tells the person on the other end of the phone bye.

"So you look great Kim." George says.

"Thanks you do too." I reply. George is wearing blue jeans with a white undershirt with an open red shirt.

"Ready to go Kim."

"Yeah."

On the way we talk and laugh. See I love him but as a best friend or a brother. But as a boyfriend not really I love Jack like that though.

"Hey Kim where did you get that bracelet?" George asks. Oh shit.. I look down my arm and see the bracelet with a heart charm that jack gave me for our 2 month anniversary. It's made of diamonds. See his parents are rich. So our mine and George's but since he does karate they don't like him that and something that happened between my parents and his when the were teenagers. Oh crap he is waiting for a answer.

"I bought it do you think it's pretty." I lied smoothly. Ever since we started dating when I was dating Jack I learned to lie. Do I feel terrible. Yeah totally.

But if I tell him the truth he might tell my parents. And who knows what they'll do. But I don't think George is like that. But you can never be to careful.

"Yeah it's pretty." He replies.

When we get to school we head our separate ways. Since we have 2 classes out of seven. I get my books for homeroom and sit in my regular seat. Which is right next to Jack. It's in the back so no one can see us and get suspicious. We both have perfect vision so it's okay. Screech! The seat next to me went. A smile crept on my face.

"Well good morning Kimmy."Jack told me with a cocky smile.

"Good morning too you Jackie-poo." I teased him. In return he tried hard to stifle laughter. Failing miserably though.

"Really? Jackie poo?" He questioned. I ignored him and ask where the guys were.

"Well Milton is with Julie, Eddie is freaking out about his English paper, Jerry is hitting on every girl."

"Wow so we are alone." I say with a seductive leaning closer to Jack.

"That we are Ms. Crawford." Jack replied with a seductive tone and started leaning in more." Now we are chest to chest. Using my eyes I see we are here alone and the teacher dropped his pencil and went under his desk to get. So at this opportunity I kiss the corner of his lip and look at my book.

"You are going to be the death of me woman." He replies when he catches his breath. I turn to look at him and see a mischievous look in his eyes . Without any warning he uses one of his hands and slides it down my neck. I shiver against his touch. He smirks and takes his hand away. "Two can play at this game Kimberly." He whispers in my ear. As I was about to retort the bells go off.

The classes go by fast and now it's lunch. The hallways are empty now. So I put away my books and close my locker. I'm about to head to lunch when a pair of hands cover my eyes and mouth and drag me to the girls bathroom. It's empty now because the girls are at lunch. I'm about to punch out whoever it is when I hear a familiar "shhhhh." I smile when I see Jack and he pushes me to the bathroom door.

"What was that all about?" I asked taunting him. He smiled and said " I needed to be alone with you."

"So what do you want

"To get revenge on you for what you did in homeroom."

"Oh really and how will you do that?" I question him.

"My dear Kimmy I know your weaknesses."

"And what are those?"

"This."

Then he smashes his lips onto mine. I tilt my head to deepened it. When his tounge enters my mouth we fight for dominance. He wins. He smiles into the kiss. "You-kiss-taste- kiss-like-kiss-strawberries." He mumbles against my lips. When I move my hands under his shirt I felt his abs and he moans under my touch. I smirk and he presses his body against mine. So instinct I wrap my legs around him. When breathing becomes a problem I pull away. But Jack starts kissing my neck. When he reaches my sensitive spot I moan.

"If you leave a mark Anderson I swear-." I begin to say but get cutoff.

"Too late." Jack says with a smirk. I drop my legs from his waist and walk to the mirror. I gasp when I see a blue-black bruise beginning too form. Out of the corner of my eyes I see Jack try to control his breathing and walk towards me and wrap his arms around me.

"Jack really."

"I think it looks good."

"People will notice it."

"So people will think George actually had the balls to do it himself." I give him my death glare and go to the hand dryer. I turn the knob to the combo the cheerleaders and I decided and took out the concealer and head back to the mirror.

"What the hell was that?"

"Just emergency concealer for girls." I tell him and begin to cover it up.

"Well that's good to know for the future." He says while smirking.

"There all done." I look at the mirror and see that its gone.

"Come on Jack lets go." I tell him and we walk out the bathroom. The clock says 2:30. Just minutes before school gets out. (Yes they have lunch at the end of the day.)

"Well that was fun." Jack says.

"Yes it was."

The school bells ring and signal dismissal. Before students come I peck Jack on the lips one more time and whisper in Jack's ear.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

A/N QUESTION: Which one of Jack's Friends or Kim's Friend already know about them secretly dating. Leave it in the reviews. -A


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hey guys sorry it took me so long but school has been a pain in the ass. Anyway here is the next chapter and I decided who should know about Kick hot love affair.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it

Jack's POV: (expecting this weren't you)

"I'll see you tomorrow." Kim whispers in my ear and heads out. God I love her. Too bad we can't go public. I want to with all my heart to make the whole world know that she is mine and only mine. But we can't our parents would freak out. And my mom does everything on impulse so who knows what she'd do. What happened with our parents in high school?

"Hey Jack." Milton says while looking at his chemistry book.

"Hey Milton." I reply. Milton is the only one of the guys who know about Kim and I. He found out a couple of weeks after we started going out. Let me just tell you when they found out it was funny and completely AWKWARD! But I tell you that story another day.

"Really Jack I understand you love Kim but this is SAD!" Milton says with sigh. What is he talking about? He pulls me to the closet mirror and points to my lips. Oh that's what he was talking about. Looking at my reflection I see my lips all puffy like they have just been kissed. BEST LUNCH EVER!

"Jack hate to ruin the mood but the guys are coming this way." Milton says with a panic look. OH CRAP! They can't see me with puffy lips. I would love to tell them but knowing Jerry he might blurt it out accidentally. Crap. Crap. Crap. What do I do now? Still panicking Milton pushes me outside the school. I hide behind the wall. And listen to the guys talk. Have to make sure they don't suspect anything.

"Yo Where's Jack." Jerry asked.

"Yeah he left so fast." Eddie said.

"He had to pick up something for his mom." Milton said. Thanks Milton,he may bother me about the dangers but he understands my love for Kim.

"You Sure he has been acting strangely lately and he missed lunch." Eddie stated.

"So did Kim, George said she was busy." Jerry explained. Ugh George Brown. Don't get me wrong he seems like a decent guy. But I hate that he can be with Kim and not hide it. Plus I think he is hiding something.

"Well Kim had some homework to do. Apparently her mom needed her for the whole day." Milton covered for Kim.

"Anyway did you see what happened with Marge?" Eddie says leading the group into talking about the thing that happened at lunch. At this my phone beep signaling I had a new text message.

_" Jack hurry back we need you to watch the house. -Mom"_

Again I have to watch the house. My parents do this sometimes leave me home alone to meet with some old friends. I enjoy it though because it gives me and Kim some alone time without worrying about getting caught. I jump on my skateboard and head home.

Kim's POV

After the bathroom make out session I head back home. When I enter the house Amelia the housekeeper tells me Grace has came over. Amelia is an 57 year old lady. she does some cleaning but mostly she likes cooking. Since she is from Peru she has an accent to her voice.

"Miss Kim should I direct Señora Grace to your room." Amelia declares.

"Si Gracias Amelia." I tell her in spanish. I learned Spanish from Jerry so I could talk to her in her native tongue. I race up the stairs and see Grace reading a Seventeen magazine with Nina Dobrev on it.

"Hey Kim." Grace greets me and pulls me toward the bed to sit. She takes a look at my appearance and chuckles slightly. I look at my mirror and see my lips all puffy. And a hint of black and blue peeking out of the concealer.

"Don't Judge remember what happened the first time you found out." I challenge her with a smirk.

"Ugh don't remind me." She groans and falls deeper into my bed. Haha that gets her. I remember how embarrassing that was...

_Flashback:_

_Jack and I have been dating for a couple of weeks and we decided to have a movie date in the Dojo. _

_"Ok what do you want to watch?" Jack asked me. _

_"Um I don't know how bout My Fair Wedding with David Tutera." I reply_

_"Aw does Kim want to get all cuddly with me." Jack teases._

_" I will hit you." I threaten._

_The episode we are watching is Burlesque Bride. Uh really what bride does the Tv show Jack and I snuggle closer together. I turn my head to see him staring at me. He gently kisses and then puts more passion into it. Forgetting the tv I tilt my head to deepen it. With our tongues battling each other Jack grabs my hips and pulls me up. Backing me up into the wall I wrap my legs around waist. He tightens the grip on my hips and smashes our lips together. Trailing his kisses down my throat he begins nipping and sucking on my sensitive spot. I let out a moan and he smirks. Well two can play at this game. I recapture our lips and begin tugging on the buttons on his shirt. When the first three buttons pop down I begin trailing kisses down his neck. Sucking on his sensitive spot he lets out a loud groan. I smirk as he recapture our lips. I didn't even notice people walk in until.._

_"HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS!" Milton screams and begins rambling. What he saw was Jack with half his shirt off and both our necks covered in hickeys._

_"Milton what's the mat- AHHHHHHHHHH." Grace yells then cover her eyes._

_"My eyes" She backs into the wall. "My Back." She walks to the tv. "My Fair Wedding with David Tutera." She sees David meet the bride for the first time with her hoo-hahs swinging around. "Ah My eyes again."_

_"Kim you and him. And him and you. George and Jack. Oh my Krupnick." Milton sputters and passes out._

_"Give us a chance to explai-"Jack begins but gets cut off by Grace._

_"I agree with Milton uhh." She puts a hand to her forehead and dramatically passes out. Jack and I drag them to Rudy's office and continue where we left off._

_Flashback over:_

"See so don't judge." I tell her. I take another magazine from the stack of my desk and begin to flip through pages.

"But still you could of stayed there to wake us up instead of continue making out with Jack." Grace defends.

"Well when I pass out while you are making out with your crush -" I begin to say.

**"KIM I TOLD YOU IN CONFIDENCE!"** Grace screams. I begin giggling and Grace hits me with a pillow. I grab it from her and throw it away.

"When are you going to tell him."

"Soon."

Grace's phone beeps and she tells me it's her mom saying to come home. I say bye and flop down on my bed. Ugh these skinny jeans are annoying. I change into a white dress with red flowers at the bottom. With a red headband. (What she wore in Kickin it in China) My phone beeps signaling I have a new text.

_"Hey parents are out of town. Dinner at 8:00. -Jack "_ I quickly type...

_"I'm in."_

Hope you guys like that chapter. Anyway does anyone know where I got that Grace part from. I'll give you a hint it's from a cartoon show. Also since school started I might only update on weekends. Or any days I have little homework. **Lastly tomorrow is HIT THE ROAD JACK!**. So I advise everyone to watch it. So many questions. Does Jack leave? Will Kick get together.? And who is that girl With I love you Jack sign? And most importantly. **WILL KIM AND JACK KISS?** Til next time. Bye -A


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys I'm back and who saw HIT THE ROAD JACK. I DID. BEST KICK EPISODE EVER!. If you didn't see it then see it. It's on YouTube. Check it out. Anyway by the time I post this it will be after a slip down memory lane. Watch it if u can. Cause poor jack loses his memory. Disclaimer: I don't own kickin it.**

Jack's POV

I have an hour before Kim comes. So I need to cook something special. Hey don't judge I'm a hopeless romantic. But if you tell anyone that I will deny it. Anyway I need a good cook. Oh I know who.

" SIMON!" I yell at the top of my lungs. Simon is our top chef also a hopeless romantic. We have had him since I was a baby and since my parents were teenagers. Simon is a tall 34 year old Italian man with good looks. (A/N imagine Michael Trevino.)" Who could get anyone he desires for but his heart belongs to Raven our babysitter. I swear its like a soap opera at my house.

" YES JACK." He yells before scurrying along to me.

"What is it Jack?" He asks.

"Um I'm having dinner with a friend." I tell him my voice an octave higher at friend. Simon smirks at me.

" May I ask the name of your friend." He asks

" Just a friend. Now what's for cooking." I ask trying to skip this topic. I trust Simon but he will tease me. Let me tell you something when I hit 16 I got the talk. And Simon's Dad is a doctor so I got the whole talk. Don't laugh I couldn't even look at girls for a couple of days.

"One word: Date" He challenges me trying to get it out of me.

"Three words:ill tell Raven" I defend myself. At that he blushes and says

"Alright today we are making Spaghetti de la Simon." He tells me and we begin cooking. Spaghetti de la Simon is spaghetti with meatballs and his secret ingredient.

"So Jack what's going on in your life?" Simon asks.

"Nothing much just the usual." I reply not looking at him. There is no doubt my cheeks are blushing. Simon looks at me and does Mmhmm. Once we finish the food I ask Simon a important question.

"Hey Simon you have worked here since my parents were my age right?"

"Yes why?"

"Do you know why they hate the Crawfords so much?" When I ask him this his face becomes white.

"Uhm Jack you will find out soon." He replies and puts the food on the table.

"Anyway Jack I have to go help Raven with the laundry. So you will be alone for a couple of hours. Can you handle that?" He asks.

"Yes I will go have fun with Raven."(Imagine Candice Accola) I reassure him and push him out the door. Now I have to go get dressed.

Kim's POV

After I text back I hurry down the stairs ninja style. When I get near the kitchen I see a sticky note.

_"Kim I am going to a business trip for a couple of weeks Amelia will look after you." -Mommy_

Ugh I did that ninja walk for nothing. And really my mom leaves again. That woman has been obsessed with her job. Everytime I come into her room she deletes whatever she was looking at on the computer._ "You've been hit by you've been struck by a smo-"_ My phone blares and I check the I.D. GEORGE! I click accept and listen.

_"Do you know what my parents would do if they found. Plus she is a sweet girl I don't want to hurt her."_ George doesn't seem to notice he called me. He butt-dialed me. Who is he talking to?

"Kim are you okay?" Amelia asks me.

"Yeah I'm fine my mom is at a business trip again." I tell her. Amelia looks at me with a small smile.

"Hey Amelia I was going to hang out with some friends so I won't be here."

"Ok Kim I was about to tell you that I have to go do the laundry so I won't be here. At least I know your safe." She tells me. Amelia has always been a second mother to me. Her real daughter passed away at 21 so Amelia has a tendency for those she loves to be safe.

"I will be and thanks Amelia." I tell her and give her a hug. Off I go to Jack's house.

Jack's POV

Ding Dong Ding Dong. My doorbell goes. I run to the door and open it to see Kim. She looks beautiful and I tell her so.

"Stop it Jack." She says giggling. I grab her arm and pull her to the kitchen table. She stops dead in her tracks.

"Do you like it?" I ask her.

"I love it I can't believe you did all this for me." She says while hugging me.

"You're worth it." I whisper in her ear. She blushes and sits down. With the food and the lighting it looks like the scene from Lady and Tramp. Hey Kim loves that movie. We began to eat when Kim starts giggling.

"What's funny?" I ask.

"It's like Lady and the Tramp." She says. Using this to my advantage I roll the last meatball with my nose to Kim like Butch did. She giggles and kisses my lips.

"Okay Jack your are the Tramp."

"And you are my Lady."

When we finish eating we head to the living room and sit down on the lovers seat. Kim is snuggled up against me and I hold a protective grip on her shoulder. When she looks like she is about to fall asleep I begin tickling her. She starts squirming underneath me and I let out a loud groan. She smirks and squirms out of my grip and runs away.

"Kimmy come out come out wherever you are." Out of the corner of my eye I see a tuff of blonde hair run by.

"You're going get it Kim." I tease her and run after her. When I catch up to her we are in the living room. I cradle her from behind and keep tickling her. Spinning her around she begins laughing.

"JACK-st-st stop it." She says between laughs.

"Say I love Jack Anderson." I whisper to her and she shivers.

"I love Jack Anderson." She says and I let her go. I turn her around and tell her " Yeah you do and he loves you too." I tell her and capture her lips against mine. Our lips move in synchronization as if they were made for each other. We are so caught up in kissing I don't notice the door creaking open.

"Jack we are home and we brought compa-AAHHH! Kim and I break apart and stare in shock at who caught us.

**"SIMON, RAVEN, AMELIA!"**

**Oohhh they got caught wonder what's going to happen. Who saw a slip down memory lane. I did it was awesome! But I noticed during the flashbacks they showed parts of episodes I never saw. Wonder what that's about! Also SPOILER ALERT! Jack now knows about Kim thinking of them as more that friends. EKKKKK Why he have to lie though. Dang Directors stop teasing us. Anyway see you guys next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Guess who? Lol! Anyway I want to thank my followers and reviewers and favoriters. You. Guys. Are. The. Best. Literally when I was looking at how many people reviewed,favorite,followed my story I started crying. Like legit. Thank you guys you are so AWESOME! It's only been 4 chapters but thank you guys. So this chapter is for you guys. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it.**

**Kim's POV:**

**"SIMON,RAVEN,AMELIA!"** We yell. Jack and I break apart and stare at them.

"We can explain." Jack starts. He chuckles nervously and ruffles his hair.

"Okay Explain then Jack." Simon says.

" Kim was bit by a poisonous snake on the lip and I was sucking the poison out." Jack replies. Really Jack that's the best you can come up with. I notice that behind Amelia is Raven containing her squealing. I smile and ask Amelia what she is doing here.

"I was doing the laundry when I met Raven and Simon they needed some help folding clothes." She replies looking me up and down.

"Anyway how long has this been going on?" Simon asks.

"About 4 1/2 months." Jack replies not looking at Simon. Raven steps in between and Simon and Amelia and says.

"Haha I knew it pay up losers." She says and Simon and Amelia pull out 30 bucks and hand it to her. Raven counts the cash and sticks it in her bra.

"What you guys knew?" I ask. How did they find out. We made sure to cover tracks.

"Sweetie I am a master at these kind of things." Raven announces.

"Raven." Jack gives her a look.

"Okay fine I saw you two kiss 4 months ago." Raven confesses.

"How did they find out then?" I ask.

"Well after I screamed Eeekkkk and made a complete fool of myself I ran to Simon and Amelia and told them." Raven tells us.

"Really Raven." Jack tells her.

"In my defense I had to say it or I would go Crazy and I shipped Kick from the beginning." Raven defends herself.

"Oh not you too." I start.

"What's kick?" Jack asks.

"Its Kim and yours names combined together." Amelia says. All of us look at her. Amelia holds her hands in the air and says " What I was young once. What don't give me that look."

"Aside from that Kim I thought you were dating George." Raven tell me.

"I am but I love Jack." I say. Jack grabs my hand and smiles.

"Aww it's like Romeo and Juliet with another guy." Raven gushes. Amelia looks at her then punches her in the arm. She clutches her arm.

"Ow what it's true." Raven replies

"Kim I'm surprised at you but I can see you two love each other so I won't tell your mother." Amelia smiles at us with a loving.

"Us too." Simon and Raven reply. Jack and I smile and thank them. Amelia brushes her uniform off and tells us "Well I got to go almost time for my programs."

"What programs?" Raven asks.

"Underneath the surface."** (A/N don't think this is a real show.)**Amelia answers. At this Raven lights up.

" I love that program come on" Raven announces and pulls Amelia away. "Simon are you coming?"

"Be there soon. Jack you and I need to talk." Simon declares. I look at Jack and he looks horrified. Simon comes up to Jack and drags him to the living room.

**Jack's POV:**

Oh no. Simon grabs me by the arm and drags me to the living room. This is not going to be good.

"Is this why you asked about the Crawfords?" Simon asks.

"Yes I need to know the truth." I declare.

"Jack the Crawfords and the Andersons have a had a feud since they were teenagers." He announces.

"Wait since they were teenagers does that mean that they used to be friends before that?" I ask.

"Ah whaaat ok yes they were friends before that." Simon gives up. Now I'm confused. Like JERRY confused. If Kim's and mine parents were friends what happened. How can people go from friends to hating each other. I ask Simon this.

"That your parents have to tell you."

"Ok fine but thanks Simon." I thank him.

_**" So Jack on serious matters I know you and Kim love each other. And your teenagers. And when your teenagers you get these **__**URGES**__**. That can control you but you need to be safe."**_ He said. What is he talking about? Urge- Oh My God. EW EW EW EW EW!

"Lalala can't hear you. And this is uncomfortable to talk about with you."

" Oh come Jack it's a Mano a Mano talk." Simon pleas.

"No I'm going out with Kim." I tell him and go to the kitchen to get Kim. Before I can head out Simon stops me.

" Ok fine be back soon. And Jack Be Safe." He says with a laugh. I punch him in the arm and get Kim.

"You ok?" She asks me.

"Yes Simon's just being an ass." I reply. Kim giggles. She thinks its funny when I swear. I grab her hand and we head outside.

**Kim's POV:**

Jack grabs my hand and brings me outside. Outside has a moonlight effect. Like the moon is hovering over Jack's house. The moon hits Jack in an extremely attractive way that makes his eyes sparkle. Jack keeps looking at me so I was caught staring. I blush and look down. Jack grabs my chin so I look up at him. He smiles and presses our lips together. Our lips move in

synchronization. When he bites my bottom lip I gasp. At this chance my tongue and his battle for dominance. I break off the kiss - much to his displeasure- and ask him where we are going?

**"That my sweet Kimmy is a surprise."**

**Hope you guys like it. Anyway this Monday Wedding Crashers. Is is just me or did Jack look so cute in the navy blue shirt. Eeekkkk But bad thing is I don't think Kim is in it. Because I didn't see her in the promo . Anyway I love you guys bye -A**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hola Guys and Girls. What a do! Lol Jerry moment. Anyway this chapter is in honor of Girl vs. Monster. OMG saw the movie was awesome songs were so "ditch the wives". Anyway for people who didn't see the movie ill give you a little hint Olivia and Luke or Skylar and Ryan don't kiss. THANK GOD THOSE LIPS ARE FOR LEO HOWARD I MEAN JACK. Anyway saw the preview of Wazombie Warriors may I say Leo/Jack's arms are ripped baby. Sorry if that came out wrong. Anyway I'm rambling on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it**

**Jack's POV:**

"That my sweet Kimmy is a surprise." I tell her and wrap my hands around her eyes. And lead her to the park. On the way I purposely bump her into little bushes.

"Jack I'm going to fall and take you down with me." She says while giggling. On this cue I bump her into a small willow tree.

"Jack stop." She pleaded. I chuckle and through my hand I can feel her death glare. I turn her around and tell her to duck down under the bridge.

"Are we almost there?" She asks.

"Yes a couple more minutes." I lead her to the special spot and tell her

"Open your eyes Kimmy."

**Kim's POV:**

I open my eyes and gasp. Jack brought me to a special spot in the park where you can see the moon. Surrounded by big willow trees that block you from sight. So no one can see us. And in the middle is a small apple tree.

_Just how we met_. I thought.

Jack and I sit there and gaze at the stars. "I can't believe you did all this for me." I gush. He smiles and pecks my cheek and replies "I'd do anything for you Kim." During the night we begin talking and laughing about anything.

"Hey Jack." I say afraid to continue.

"Yeah Kim." He answers.

"When do you think we can tell our parents?"

"I don't know Kim we have to figured out what happen with them."

"Yeah." I reply turning away

"Kim I need you to know no matter what happens I'll always love you."

"I know I love you too."

I lay my head down on Jack's lap and he begins playing with my hair. More like massaging my scalp if you ask me. I don't know why but I always like when people massage my scalp. When Jack tugs on certain strands of my hair I let out a little moan. I don't need to look up to know he is smirking. He pulls one more time and I let out a moan.

"Jack stop it." I groan.

"Ok Kimmy." He replies. After a while I look up at him and ask.

"Can you sing Jack?"

"Kim no you Know I don't like singing in front of people."

"We'll I'm your girlfriend don't I get an exception?" I ask him with my puppy dog eyes.

"Yes but I should get something in return." He says with a smirk. I sigh and straddle his waist and wrap my arms around his neck.

"And what do you want?"

"I think you know."

I give him a simple kiss but then it turns passionate. He bites my bottom lip and I gasp. He sticks his tongue in my mouth and we fight for dominance. Of course he wins. He kisses under my jaw and trailers down to my sensitive spot sucking and biting. I let out a moan. No can't let him have the upper hand. I grind my hips with his and he jerks in response so I crash our lips together and trail kisses down his neck. Where I reach where his neck meets his shoulder I bite down hard. He lets out a loud groan. I smirk and he recaptures our lips. His hands go under my shirt and draw patterns. My nails dug into his back and he growls against my lips. I pull away and lay down on his lap.

"Okay sing now." I say innocently. He looks at me at smirks. Before I ask what he is thinking he tugs on my hair and I let out a moan.

"What was that for?" I ask.

"Payback." He chuckles and asks what sound he should sing.

"I don't know what about Glad You Came by the Wanted.**" ( Don't own the song)**

"Ok here goes."

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts_

_Is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_

_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_

_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_

_So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me_

_Turn the lights out now_

_Now I'll take you by the hand_

_Hand you another drink_

_Drink it if you can_

_Can you spend a little time,_

_Time is slipping away,_

_Away from us so stay,_

_Stay with me I can make,_

_Make you glad you came_

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts_

_Is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_

_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_

_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_

_So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me_

_Turn the lights out now_

_Now I'll take you by the hand_

_Hand you another drink_

_Drink it if you can_

_Can you spend a little time,_

_Time is slipping away,_

_Away from us so stay,_

_Stay with me I can make,_

_Make you glad you came_

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts_

_Is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

_So glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts_

_Is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came." _

Jack sang that perfectly. His voice is so soothing that I drifted into a deep sleep.

**Jack's POV:**

"Kim." I tell her but I get no response. I look down and see her asleep on my lap. She looks so beautiful. Her golden locks angle her face perfectly. I look at my watch and see its almost midnight. I pick Kim up and head to her house. On my way I pass a lot of elderly couples who aw at the sight of me and Kim together. She cuddles closer to me as we approach her house. Right before we get to the door. Amelia opens it.

"Aw how sweet You can take her upstairs Jack.". She tells me. I walk up the stairs to Kim's room. I take off her shoes and place her in bed. Before I walk out I place a light kiss on her forehead and whisper "Good night Kimmy."

Outside her room I head downstairs and tell Amelia goodnight and head to my house. On my way there I spot George talking on his phone. I hide behind a bush and hear."_ I'll tell her soon okay. Don't yell at me do you know what would happen if she found out. BYE." _He hangs up and storms off. **WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT? **I'll worry about it later. I head into my house take off my shoes and fall asleep.

**Okay. Well hope you guys like that chapter. Anyway I saw Sole brothers. Great episode. Finally Mika and Kim are both in it. I think Mika and her could be BFF.**

**Anyway til next time. -A**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Im back. Sorry for not updating but school has been hectic. New teacher total biatch. Anyway I saw New Jack City. Jack is jealous oh and his last name is Brewer or Bruer. IDK anyway I am using Anderson for his last name cause I'm just too lazy to edit it. Anyway please read.**

**Jack's POV**  
I woke up to the sun in my eyes. Ugh school why? I'm too tired. I trudge out of bed and feel cold. What? I look down and see I'm only in my boxers. Must of been so tired last night I forgot I took them off. Last Night. _Who was that George was talking to?_ He sounded so mad. I've never seen him mad. Mostly because he's always around Kim. Because if he was mad at Kim I think we'd know how that would end up. Yeah one trip to the hospital. I clear my thoughts and head to the bathroom. Passing the mirror I notice a black and blue bruise on my neck. Damn. Hickey. I got to start wearing turtlenecks. What am I going to wear. I hear a knock on my door and hear its Simon.

"Jack I need to speak with you. May I come in?" He asks. Oh shit. What now.

"Um Sure Simon." I tell him. Quick I need an idea. When he opens the door I lie on the ground pretending to do sit-ups.

"100." I announced. I pick up a dirty shirt and put it on my shoulder/neck covering the mark. Simon looks at me questionably and asks me what I want for breakfast.

"Just eggs and bacon." I reply hoping he would leave.

"Ok it will be done in 10 minutes-" Simon says and almost walks out the door."Oh and one more thing Jack. There's concealer in the main bathroom." He adds with a laugh. I throw the towel and him. He dodges it and chuckles heading out the door. I head to my dresser grab a green graphic tee with my favorite band on it, blue jeans, and red high tops and walk into the main bathroom. After I put in my shoes and pants I look for the concealer. Where is it? Looking through the cabinets I find it among my mom's _woman_ products. Ugh I need to wash my hands. Ok how do I apply this? Looking at the instructions it says.

" Apply to place with light pressure. Once applied takes up to 5 minutes to take effect. Noted if added water or extreme heat will uncover."

What the fuck? I apply it and let me tell you girls make it look easy. I look at the mirror and can't see it so I put on my shirt and head down to eat. As I sit down at the table I can see Simon trying not to laugh.

"Not a word." I demand eating my bacon. Hmm Bacon. Simon nods and starts heading to the kitchen laughing his ass off. I finish my breakfast and head to the garage. Picking up my helmet I get on my motorcycle and head to school. I would have taken my car but Simon is cleaning it. And the skateboard just won't go fast enough.  
When approaching the school I spot Kim and George talking with his arm around her. Kim is wearing red ripped skinny jeans, blue ruffled tank top, and black converse. George is wearing some jeans and white shirt underneath a orange shirt. As his whispers in her ear I swallow the lump jealousy in my throat and park my motorcycle. Looking back I see captain of the football team Jeremy Pawn checking out Kim and George with jealousy flared up in his eyes. Okay. I don't mind kicking his ass. About to march over there I forgot my backpack on my motorcycle. Heading back I grab it when someone grabs my shoulder. On instinct I grab their arm and put them in a headlock. One of my arms wrapped around there waist and one wrapped around the neck. I look down and see blonde hair. Kim.

"Really Jack." She replies trying to squirm out of my grip. Smirking I place gentle kisses on her neck and whisper "Don't sneak up on me." She shivers and I let her go. I grab my backpack and she drags me into school.

"What's the rush?" I ask her.

"I don't want to be late." She replies.

"We are not going to be late besides all are classes are canceled today. Remember." I tell her. The principal made an announcement this morning. Since most of the teachers are out voting we have to stay in homeroom with a sub. But today they are going to use students still in college to give them a purview of jobs they would be interested in. They usually let us do what ever we want. Kim still drags me to homeroom and we see most of the class is talking. Huh the sub isn't here yet. Kim and I sit down and we spot Jerry and Grace talking with Milton, Julie, Eddie. We turn to them and begin talking. Halfway during the conversation the doors open but I suspect it's just another kid.

"As anyway as I was sayi-"Jerry starts but gets cut off when Kim,Grace and Julie simultaneously say _"Oh My God."_The guys and I turn around when we notice all the girls in our class went silent and starting staring at the sub. The sub wrote Mr. Valentine and turns around. Now that's why they are staring. is a tall, 19 year old, dirty blonde, brown eyed, you could say attractive man. (Imagine Paul Wesley) Jerry, Milton and I try to get their attention.  
"Kim." I try.

"Grace." Jerry tries.

"Julie." Milton tries.

Nothing. They just keep swatting us away. Seeing the rest of us getting aggravated I decide to take action. Making sure no one can see I place my hand on Kim's thigh and rub my thumb in circular motion. She shivers and starts pinching me. I chuckle but don't stop. starts taking attendance by walking down the seats asking each person what their name is. When he gets to us we tell him our names.  
"Jack Anderson."(I know it's brewer but for this story I'm using Anderson.) I spat out.

"Milton Krupnick." He replies.

"Jerry Martinez." He replies shooting a glare.

"Eddie Jones." He says. When he gets to the girls we almost gag. He smiles and asks them what their names are.  
"Grace Holt." Grace replies giggling.

"Julie Wellington." Julie replies smiling.

"Kim Crawford." Kim replies giggling and twirling a strand of hair around her finger. Okay that's it. I'm about to pounce on him when a thought comes to me. I quietly and unnoticeably pull out my nun chucks. When he spots them his smile slightly falters and he tells the girls bye and heads back to the class room. I smirk and the rest of the guys head back to their seats away from Kim and I. She begins staring at him again and I clench my fists together. Okay this dude is pissing me off.

" Okay class since its everyone is voting we are going to watch a video on what the average man does to vote and how if affects the election. May I warn you it's pretty loud." announces. The guys just groan and the girls just giggle. He turns off the lights and begins to play the video. He sits in office and begins typing something. The video starts. He was right it was loud. I can barely hear anything except Kim. Which by no surprise is staring at him. I let out a groan and poke her. She turns to me.

"Can you be any more oblivious Kim." I say.

"What are you talking about?" She asks.

"I'm Kim Crawford." I mimic her giggling while twirling my hair.

"I don't talk like that. And besides he is decent looking." She defends herself. I roll my eyes and begin to watch the video. I can hear Kim coming closer to me as she whispers into my ear. "Jackson Kyle Anderson are you jealous?"

"I'm not jealous and don't use my full name Kimberly." I tell her averting her gaze.

"Yeah sure you're not." Kim replies in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm not this-" I pick up her hand with the bracelet I bought her."Means I have nothing to be jealous of." I tell her. She looks at me and rolls her eyes. She comes closer almost on my lap and whispers against my throat "Good because you have nothing to be jealous of." She begins nibbling on my ear. I clear my throat to hold back a moan as she trails kisses down my throat. She stops looks at me and smirk. I look at her confused.

" Looks like you need new concealer." She replies cockily. Turning around I felt my neck and see concealer dripping. Damn it. I look around grab Kim's waist from behind. Pressed against my chest she shivers as I whisper...

**"Time for Payback Crawford."**

**Oh la la la. What's going to happen? OMG WHO SAW THE PROMO FOR THE KARATE GAMES. EEK THEY HOPEFULLY KISS! You know what I noticed is that Jack is leaning down but Kim is pulling away. He wants to kiss her. Which means he wants to kiss her which mean KICK. Til next time. -A**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey Guys I'm back. OMG I SAW KARATE GAMES. DANG IT THEY WERE SO CLOSE. For those who didn't see it, it is on YouTube and get this they almost kissed FOR REAL not acting. It's all over Instagram. Anyway only LiveYourPassions answered this question so I want to thank her. But I need more votes who should find out about Kim and Jack first? Jerry or Eddie? Leave your answer in reviews or PM me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it. If I did Dolph would have said Cut after Kick kissed oh wait almost kissed.**

**Jack's POV:**

"Time for Payback Crawford." I whisper in her ear. She shivers and I smirk. Trailing kisses down her neck she lets out a quiet moan. She tries to worm her way out of my grasp but I don't let her. Turning her around I begin sucking on her collar bone. Nipping and sucking on her collarbone she moves her head giving me better access. While doing this she tries to recapture our lips by I don't let her. I break from kissing her neck I grab her waist pulling her closer to me. Look into her eyes biting my lip. Our eyes lock and I cradle her cheek with my hand and begin leaning in. Her eyes eyes flutter close and leans in. When our lips are 1 centimeter apart I whisper "Gotcha." And pull away. Kim's face looks flustered and red. I smirk and turn back to watch the video. Out of the corner of my eye I see Kim smirk and then I don't see her. What? Where is she? I turn around only to have a pair of lips crash into mine. Kim. She tugs on my hair and I let out a groan. At this she slips her tongue into my mouth. Just before I could enjoy the kiss she pulls away smirking. After catching my breath I almost pounce on her but notice the clock and see lunch is almost here. Wow we were kissing for that long? Kim notices the clock too and begins taking something out of her bag.

"What are you doing?" I ask her.

"Covering up the many marks you caused." She answers pulling out concealer and a red,yellow,plaid scarf.

"Hey I didn't start this. You just can't keep your hands off me." I answer as she applies the concealer easily. See girls make it look easy.

"Oh yeah that's it." She replies sarcastically. She hands me the concealer and I put it on. Kim chuckles at my many attempts to put it on. When I finally finish. I glare at her but she keeps laughing until she lets out a little snort. I begin laughing and she kicks me.

"Ow -snort- Kim be nice." I mimic her. She sends me a death glare but I ignore it and peck her lips . When we pull away she punches me.

"Ow Kim no need to be so violent." I reply pretending to rub my arm.

"Don't copy me." She laughs. I smile and peck her lips again. She blushes and puts on the scarf. We begin talking not knowing someone saw us kiss.

**Julie's POV**

Oh My Calculus. Kim and Jack were canoodling. CANOODLING! Or as some people would say lip-locking, macking, smooching, just plain out kissing. Jack KISSED her. She didn't even pull away or push him off and yell YOU PERV! Isn't she dating George? Ugh I need answers. Ohh I know who. I turn to my little cuddle bunny Milton and poke him.

"What is it Julie?" He asks.

"We are a strong couple right?" I ask.

"Yeah we are we went to second base in the museum exhibits." Milton explained.

"And strong couples don't lie to each other right?" I ask him.

"Um yes." He replies unsure what I am about to ask.

"Is there something going on between Jack and Kim?" I ask. He looks panic for a second and is about to answer me when the bell rings. Dang it.

"Um Julie I have to go to the library and find out how many books they have I'll see you at lunch okay bye." He rushes out the door.

What is going on?

**Milton's POV**

GAHHH! How did Julie find out? Probably canoodling in class. Unhealthy. Do you know you can get sick and all sorts of diseases by swapping saliva. Not to mention its just bad manners to do it in class. Ugh Nevermind. I run down the halls and try to find Jack or Kim. People look at me weird but I don't care. I bump into Frank.

"What where you're going nerd." He hissed at me. I push him into a locker and ask "Where's Jack?"

"I saw him go to the lunchroom." He cowers in fear. I let him go and run to the lunchroom. HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS! I took down Frank. I became a man. Why I come here again. Oh yeah Jack. I spot him and Kim walking out onto the field. I'm about to follow them when I notice Julie walk through the doors. She spots me. Oh no. I sprint to where Jack and Kim are and close the door. They look stunned to see me. Suddenly the doors open and I panic thinking it was Julie. But it was only Grace.

"Grace,Milton what are you doing here?" Jack asks.

"Milton looked scared out of his Bowtie and ran toward you guys. I thought maybe Kim had a pregnancy scare." Grace says. Kim smacks her arm.

"What they are all over each other it could happen." Grace defends herself getting another smack from Kim.

"Okay Milton why are you here?" Kim asks.

"Julie saw you two canoodling in class." I tell them. They look shocked and ask me what I told her.

"I told her I had to go find out how many books there are in the library and left. Where I took down Frank." I reply proudly.

"Okay we have to decide what to do." Grace instructs and we sit down.

"Why don't we just tell her?" I ask.

"We don't know how she will react? You guys passed out when we told you." Kim says.

"You didn't tell us we found you two making out." Grace exclaims.

"Still you passed out." Jack defends.

"Because you have the right to pass out when you find two of your best friends making out when one of them is dating another." Grace shouts.

"You don't have to shout." Jack announces.

"We'll maybe if you two didn't act all lovey dovey then we would have this problem." Grace counters back.

"We do not act all lovey dovey." Kim defends themselves.

"Yes you do. You guys act like this." Grace picks up my hand and begins making goo-goo eyes at me.

**"MILTON DAVID KRUPNICK WHAT IS GOING ON?"** A voice behind me shrieks. I turn around.

_Julie._

**OHHHH Milton. Julie spotted them. What will happen. WILL KIM AND JACK CONFESS? WILL MILTON TELL THE TRUTH? HOW WILL JULIE REACT TO GRACE AND MILTON HOLDING HANDS? AND WHO IS GEROGE TALKING TO ON THE END OF THE PHONE? Tune in to find out. Anyway early release tomorrow so hopefully an update. Til next time. -A**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hey guys. Guess what. My birthday is in 5 days. Can't wait! Anyways if anyone has Holy Christmas Nuts aka 'twas the Crime before Christmas promo can you please tell me. I want to see it. Anyway they went on a date. Eeekkkk. Plus I think I don't like Grace. I mean I like her but a little less now. Cause did you see after she cheered AWKWARD she gave a smirk. Anyway I have story I want to write but I want to see if you guys will read it.**

**Summary: Kim and Jack broke up (hold your gasp.) People weren't surprised about this. This happens all the time. One week they are yelling about how they will never get back together. The next you see them making out in the movie theater. They argue but they love each other which is why they come back. What surprised people was the new kid. But most importantly his attraction towards Kim. Will this new kid be the one to break Kim and Jack's cycle?**

**So anyway please Review oh and watch HCN or TTCBC on Dec.3.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it.**

**Milton's POV:**

**"MILTON DAVID KRUPNICK! WHAT IS GOING ON**?" Julie shrieks. I'm lost for words so she jumps on me and attacks me. She has claws. Kim pry her off of me.

"Julie it's not what it looks like." I defend.

"Yeah i was showing an example on how-" Grace starts but cuts herself off knowing she can't finish that sentence without exposing Kim and Jack.

"On what?" Julie asks.

"Umm..." I stutter.

"You know Milton if you wanted to be with Grace you shouldn't have led me on. And keep it a secret." Julie yells her tears threading to spill over.

"Julie you don't understand." I start.

"Don't talk to me Milton." Julie replies with anger and betrayal in her voice and walks out.

"Wait Julie." Jack calls out. Julie stops and turns around.

"Milton isn't dating Grace." Jack admits. Where is he going with this.

"Then what's the big secret you guys are keeping from me?" Julie asks.

"Jack. Can I talk to you?" Kim asks and drags him behind a tree.

**Kim's POV:**

I drag Jack behind the trees..

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

"We've got to tell Julie. If not Milton and Her will break up." Jack explains. He's too sweet.

"Are you sure we should tell them?" I ask.

"Yeah. Don't you?"

"Yeah but what if she overreacts and tells our parents." I worry.

"Even if she does. Nothing and no one will keep me from you Kim."

"You're lucky we're dating or I would've kicked your ass." I tease.

"No you wouldn't you love me too much." He smirks.

"Yeah. Let's get back." I tell him and we walk back towards Grace,Milton and Julie.

"Well..." Julie starts. Here it goes.

Jack takes a deep breath and says." Kim and I are dating."

**Jack's POV:**

I take a deep breath and say "Kim and I are dating."

"What?" Julie asks.

"We're dating." Kim admits.

"Look Julie. Milton cares a lot about you. The reason he didn't tell you was we told him not. So if you are going to be mad. Be mad at us." Kim declares.

"Awwww Miltie you lied to protect your friends. That is so manly." Julie gushes as she bear hugs him. _Aw...Nerd Love...:_

"Alright now that their nerd love is restore. Julie is probably wondering how the fuck this happened." Grace explains.

"Grace watch your mouth." Kim scolds.

"Who knows where your mouth has been." Grace mutters. Kim hears this and smacks her.

"Alright time to explain." I announce and sit on the grass. Julie and Milton sit hand-and-hand across from us. Grace lays on her back. Kim starts to sit down but I grab her waist and put her on my lap. She tries to squirm away but I kiss the back of her neck and she stops.

"Are you guys Friends with Benefits?" Julie blurts out.

"I love Julie!" Grace chuckles out between laughs. Kim and I blush and look down. As the laughter dies down we begin to talk.

"Anyway Jack and I have been dating for 4 1/2 months." Kim confesses.

" Yeah kind of or that from you guys kissing in homeroom. But aren't you dating George?" Julie questions. Bleh George

"Yes. But I-" Kim starts.

"Love Jack. And your family members don't want you together." Julie cuts her off. How did she?

"How do you know?" I ask.

"Same thing happened for Milton and I. Remember? That was when Frank said he likes how soft Kim's hair was." Julie explains. Oh yeah how did I forget that. We took down the black dragons and threw Frank in the dumpster. Haha.

"Oh yeah. Aside from that Julie will you keep this a secret?" Kim asks.

"Yes. You kept my secret. So I'll keep yours." Julie tells us.

"Great now that, that's all settled I'm going to go back inside. It's almost time for a sale at Forever 21. Bye guys." Grace explains and leaves.

"Yeh. Milton and I are going to the science lab to see the germ particles become born and die again." Julie explains and leaves with Milton. Kim and I are alone.

"Well that went well." Kim stated.

"Yep. Although we wouldn't have had this problem if you kept your hands off me." I smirk.

"Me!" She exclaims.

"Yes you." I tell her.

"You can't stop kissing me." She tells me.

"Please everyone knows you can't resist the Jack attack." I smirk cockily.

"I could go longer without Kissing you than you can." Kim challenges me.

"Is that a challenge Crawford?" I ask.

"You bet Anderson. The person who can go the longest without kissing the

other. Has to do whatever the winner wants." Kim explains.

"Bring it on Kimberly." I tease her.

"It's on Jackson." She teases back.

**This means WAR.**

**Oh la la. Who's going to win. Wrote this chapter while watching Liz & Dick. Don't know why I wrote that in. Til next time. Bye -A**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N hey guys. OMG MY B-Day is tomorrow. I would also like to wish Sadielove2 happy birthday. Anyway my goal is before Friday to get 100 reviews. You guys can help me achieve that goal. Please thank you. Anyway thank you to all my loyal fans. I love you guys. So have a nice weekend soon. Watch Holy Christmas Nuts on dec 3. Bye**

**Kim's POV:**

"It's on Jackson." I tease back.

**THIS MEANS WAR!**

I have to win this bet. Not just because of my pride. But that is a part of it. Well a big part... Anyways I have to win because if jack wins he'll never let me live it down. I love the guy but he has the biggest ego in the world. Not even kidding. It's cute but I have to win. Thinking of an idea I tell Jack I have to go. I run outside to catch up with Grace but I stop when I spot George talking to someone. Unfortunately I can't hear the other person. But they are talking in person.

"Why are you mad?"

"I have no choice."

"You think this isn't hard for me either."

"I'll try. But she is a-"

"Fine bye." George bids farewell and walks the other way. I went to see who he was talking to but someone stopped me. Grace.

"Kim hold up." Grace stops me.

"Yes Grace."

"Can you-." Grace starts but gets cut off when a dancing Latino speaks.

"Yo what a do girl." He flirts.

"Hey Jerry." We greet.

"What you girls doing?" He asks.

"Nothing much. What about you?" I ask.

"Going to the mall buy some new swag shoes."

"Oh Grace didn't you say you wanted to go to the mall." I tease her.

"Oh well maybe I'll see you there Gracie." Jerry teases.

"Yeah bye Jer Jer." She blushes. Jerry smiles and shuffles out.

"Bye Jer Jer." I mock her. She glares and punches my arm.

"Kim! You have to come with me NOW!" She exclaims.

"What. Why?" I ask.

"I can't go alone when Jerry's there."

"Why not Gracie." I tease her.

"You know why."

"No I forget a lot of things. Remember I'm a blonde." I tell her. Totally stereotype. I'm smart. Not Milton smart. But a Kim smart.

"Because I haveacrushonhim." She whispers.

"What was that?" I ask. She repeats. I ask again.

"FINE I GRACE HOLT HAVE A CRUSH ON JERRY MARTINEZ. YOU HAPPY!" She exclaims. Her voice echoes through the empty hallway. I laugh and agree to go. We begin to walk out and head to her Silver Honda CR-Z hybrid. Hey it's sporty and helps the environment. She turns on the radio and think like a man by orianthi comes on.

"Oh I love this song turn it up!" Grace commands me. I turn the dialing and we begin to sing.

"Hold up I got to record us. Grab my phone and press record." I do as told as we start. THIS IS MY JAM!

**(Bold: Grace **_Italics:Kim_ Both:Underlined)

_Must be you if the phone don't ring_

_Here I am obsessing_

_He loves me, yeah, he loves me not_

_I tell myself I should just learn to shut up_

_No I need to be like you_

Ignore my emotions emotions are dumb

Surfing the channels till my senses are numb

Shorten my attention span,

I should think like a man

Stick my foot in my mouth and just run away

Turn off my cell, I ain't got nothing to say

Disappear and not give a damn

I should think like a man

I should think like a man

**Oblivious it must be nice**

**Nothing spoils your appetite**

**You're checking out every blonde in sight**

**You're telling me that it's just all in my mind**

**Yeah I want to be like you**

Ignore my emotions emotions are dumb

Surfing the channels till my senses are numb

Shorten my attention span,

I should think like a man

Stick my foot in my mouth and just run away

Turn off my cell, I ain't got nothing to say

Disappear and not give a damn

I should think like a man

I should think like a man

_I could save myself so much trouble_

_I could save myself this heartache_

_But it's the best advice I know I'll never ever take_

**Yea I got to, I need to, I want to be like you**

Ignore my emotions emotions are dumb

Surfing the channels till my senses are numb

Shorten my attention span,

I should think like a man

Stick my foot in my mouth and just run away

Turn off my cell, I ain't got nothing to say

Disappear and not give a damn

I should think like a man

I should think like a man

I should think like a man

"Oh yeah. We rock. **THIS IS MY JAM!**" I shout.

"Kim we're here. And stop people are staring." Grace tells me.

"Sorry.." I mumble. We head inside and look around the mall. Different noises and smells are all around us. Boutiques are all over having a sale. Grace stomach growls. I chuckle and she drags me to the food court. We buy 1 Chocolate,1 Vanilla frozen yogurt and two sodas and sit underneath the radio.

"So why did you bring me to the mall." I ask Grace. I love shopping. But I don't shop all the time unless I need to. Grace knows this.

"I'm here to help you." Grace tells me.

"Help me with what?" I question. I'm confused now.

Grace simply laughs throws her hair over her shoulder as she proclaims...

_"Help you win the kissing bet of course.."_

**OMG GRACE KNOWS! Wonder how she will help. So anyway sorry for bad spelling or grammar. Til next time bye -A**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Opens door. Gets hit with tomatoes. IM SO SORRY! I've tried to upload but I couldn't. It's been over 3 weeks. Thank you to those of u who have held on. School has been killing me. Not kidding. Projects, papers, and etc. and when I get back I have Midterms. Anyway since i have Christmas Vacation I can upload. Thank God. For those who have read my other stories know Nicole I don't know if I will add her in this. Anyway you guys know that site Polyvore. I'm thinking of making an account for my outfits but everytime I try to create a page the top stays put and the pants do in the same place. Is this because I use an iPad. Last Tid-bit you know how George looks like Justin Bieber I'm listening to his perfume commercial. Wow...**

**Disclaimer: Kickin it not something I own.**

**Kim's POV:**

_"Help you win the kissing bet of course.." _

As soon as those words escape Graces mouth I spit take my Pepsi. How did she find out? Trying to stop coughing Grace pats my back. I finally stop.

"How did you find o-out?" I sputtered out.

"Girl, I was there when you guys were talking about it."

"Why do you want to help?

"Kim you need help. Come on trick him into it. REPRESENT THE WOMEN!" **(1) **

"O-okay how do I do that?"

"Kim you're hot. You're blonde. Use it."

"Is that why you brought me shopping with you?"

"Yes. Now can we... oh hello." Grace slightly giggles and pats her hair down. Who is she talking to? I turn around and a guy around my age and a couple inches taller than me with brown hair and brown eyes, and then .. Wait that guy looks familiar.

" ?" I question. At the mention of his name he turns when his friend stifles laughter, glares and turns to us.

"Kim,Grace?" says surprised.

"Hi Mr.V." Grace greets.

"Grace we're outside of school you can call me Tom."

"Who's this?" I ask referring to the brunette behind me. Tom remembers the brunette behind him and introduces us.

"Kim,Grace this is my step-brother. Brody Carlson. Brody this is Kim Crawford and Grace Holt."

"Would you guys like to sit down with us?" Grace asks. They agree and sit down. Tom next to Grace. Brody next to me. Grace and Mr-Tom begin talking about something. It's not wrong he's not really a teacher he's 19.

"So what's your favorite color?" I ask trying to make conversation.

"Green. You?"

"Red. Favorite Hobby?"

"Karate."

"Really me too. What belt are you?"

"Second degree black belt. You?"

"Same."

"Wow Pretty and Tough."

"Hey what school you going to?"

"Seaford High. Starting next week."

"Oh cool. Maybe I'll see you around."

"Yeah. Hey do you know any good Dojos. I'd like to join one."

"Oh I wouldn't go to Black Dragons. They are big babies. I go to Bobby Wasabi. You should try there. It would be great to have another black belt."

"I'll think about it. See you soon Kim." And with that Brody and Tom leave. Grace stares at Tom and giggles. I smack her across the head and we dumped out our trash. Walking down the stores we walked into Forever 21 **(2)** The floors are white with sparkles all over them. The walls are white and stacked with different colors of different tops. Where to start? Grace and I look at each other and silently agree to split up. Grace heads for the dresses darker in color. While I head to lighter color dresses.

Looking through the different types I pick a couple. A few spaghetti strap dresses that are knee length. Bow dresses. Tank tops that are sewn into skirts **(got no idea what's that called.) **And some dresses that go to mid thigh. Now onto shirts. I pick a few long sleeves , a couple of short sleeves, sleeveless vest **( that top she wore in Kickin it on our own) **a variety of tank tops, and some crop tops. Time for skirts. Walking to the skirts I find a 1 dollar bill. Yay good luck. Looking through the racks I pick mid thigh skirts, knee length skirts, jean mini skirts, skirts with floral patterns, and a long skirt. By the time I'm done I'm carrying a stack of clothes. Can barely see. Curse my shortness

"Kim are you done?" Grace asks.

"Yeah. Grace gonna need you to lead me there." I tell her. She guides me to the dressing rooms. Looks good from what I can see. The walls are blue with a giant tri fold mirror in the back. With a pink run way.

"Ok Kim first you are going to model all your clothes for me." Grace announces. "Wait... We need runway music." She heads the music stand and plays Peacock by Katy Perry.**(3) **I give her a really look. She shrugs and I pick out an outfit.

"Kim no. Put that back."

"Why?"

"You need to show off the goods. I mean you got the hair, the eyes, the legs-"

"Are you coming on to me?"

"No Dummy. I'm helping you succeed. If you want to win you will have to give them a show. You do want to win don't you?"

"Yes. Fine. Grace help me show off the goods."

**Jacks POV: (In the Dojo)**

My Bo staff routine was interrupted by Jerry running into the Dojo yelling "Jack! Jack! Jack!"

Stopping my routine I put my bo staff in my hand and ask Jerry what happened. This outta be good. Probably something like "Did you know that the moon is made out of cheese." or "I saw this girl and WHOOO". Or something about his gigantic crush on Grace.

"Wow Slow down. What's wrong Jerry?"

"Well I was at the mall checking out these SWAG shoes when I see Kim and Grace sitting with and some other dude. So naturally I went to a booth right behind them and heard some of what they were talking about. I think that guy is called Brody. Anyway Grace is getting hit on by a 19 year old. That's not cool. He's old. What if Grace falls for him. Oh My God what if she becomes Grace Valentine. I'll end up alone living with my cousin Pepito -"

"Jerry-" I start but get cut off.

"You know Kim could've stopped them but she was too busy flirting with Brody."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah he was completely flirting it up and she just payed attention to him. I mean come on she knows I like Grace. Yet when some new guy comes. Uh some friend!"

"Well Jerry maybe Grace was asking a question about homework. And maybe Kim was making sure that guy didn't hit on Grace too." I reply in a calm voice.

"Yeah you're right Jack. Thanks man. I'm going to Falafel Phil's. See you." Jerry leaves.

Calm Down Jack. I tell myself. Images of my sweet Kim twirling her blonde hair around her finger like she did earlier with some other dude swirl around it my head. My jealousy begins to collide with my anger. Crack. I hear a cracking sound. I turn to the sound.

I broke my Bo staff in half.

_That's not good._

**Okay that's it. Oooo la la . I just had to be put Brody in. I mean out of all the guys that liked Kim he was was the sweetest. Well him and Brett. But I don't like Brett that much. For those of you who don't like Brody because he tricked Kim HE APOLOGIZED TO HER. The others didn' I Don't know about you guys but I love a Jealous Jack. And he broke his Bo staff. That's something. Will something ever happen between Jerry and Grace? Was Brody really flirting with Kim? Will the dojo buy a new Bo staff? But most importantly Who will win the bet? Merry Christmas. Happy Holidays . Til next time -A**

**1- A person on Fanfiction left this review on one of my chapters. I'll tell you who it is in the next chapter.**

**2-don't own Forever 21**

**3- don't own Peacock by Katy Perry**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N My wifi is down so can't upload this when I finished it. Anyone for those of you who have Instagram should I do a Fanfic on it. Oh yeah in the last chapter I had Grace say represent the woman I got it from I comment here it is. I like this comment its funny. **

** StupidlyGenius**

**Come on Kim! Win! Win! Represent the women! Make him jealous! Trick him into it! You got this!...Ok, I'm good. Nice Chapter!**

**Okay today is Oh brother it up. Watch it Leo Howard guest stars. And Austin&Ally Funky breaths and Ferris wheels. Lastly on YouTube their is a promo for GirlFriends and Girl Friends. ALLY ADMITS SHE HAS A CRUSH ON AUSTIN! EEEEKK!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it **

* * *

**Jack's POV **

After I broke my bow staff in half I began punching some dummies. Kick. Punch. Kick. Punch. Kick. Punch. I repeat this process for a while until my arms and sore. Skating home I crash onto my bed.

**Kim's POV:**

The weekend went by very quick. Well half of mine consist of Grace giving me fashion advice, hair tips and plans on how to make him jealous. And the other half hanging out with Brody. So far we have become fast buds and I have been helping him try to admit his crush on this girl named Kelli **(1) **

Anyway Monday is today and its time to put the plan into action. I wake up hop into the shower and put on strawberry shampoo and green apple body wash. Wrapping a blue towel around my petite frame I choose an outfit. Today I'm going to wear a baby pink elbow sleeved shirt with a v neck, white shorts with a pink belt and flips flops. Putting on my hoop earrings I run down the stairs. After breakfast I kiss Amelia on the cheek and walk outside. My phone begins to vibrate.

2 new messages.

_Gracie-_

_Hey Kim you ready to start the plan? Remember you got this!_

_George-_

_Hey Kim. Sorry can't walk you to school today. Family problems. See you at school. _

I reply back to Grace saying Yes and K to George. Walking to school I received tons of wolf whistles. Most of them from the football and skate team. Ignoring them I head into the homeroom. Only a few people are here since its early anyway I sit in my seat and begin doodling. Grace soon walks in passes by me handing me a note.

_Jacks on his way. You go girl!_

Putting the note back in my pocket I smirk. This should be fun. Jack soon sits down and smiles at me. soon enters the room and begins to play a video on the Civil War. Taking down notes I notice Jack staring at me. Looking across I see Grace do a drop your pen motion. Well this got interesting.

**Jack's POV:**

I don't know why I kept staring at Kim I just did. The whole weekend I couldn't help but wonder what was going on with Kim and that guy Brody. I couldn't imagine losing Kim. I mean I love everything about her. Her smile, her eyes, her courage,her lips, her bravery, the cute little way her nose scrunched up when she's mad. Now I sound like one of those guys. Ugh. Kim's pen rolls off her desk. Being the gentlemen I am I bended down to pick it up. When Holy-

I come face to face with Kim's long tan legs. I remember when she used to wrap them around my waist when we made out. Ugh STOP! stupid bet! I have to win. Scanning her legs up and down I pick up the pen and place it on her desk. She thanks me and I keep looking at the board. Once the bell rang I zoomed into my next class. one I didn't have with Kim but with Jerry. Grabbing my usual seat in the back Jerry sits down next to me.

"What a do bro?"

"Not much. What are you doing?" I ask seeing Jerry using his rubber band as a slingshot.

"Flinging this rubber band to the ceiling."

Turning my head back to the board **(2) **enters the room. She is a 56 year old woman with grey hair and a love for biology. Some may say she is weird because she is. She has these funny biology themed tshirts that just make you laugh.

"Attention Class! We have a new student. His name is Brody Carlson. And I hope you will do your best to make him feel welcome."

As ends her sentence. In walks a guy with shaggy brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a red checkered shirt and jeans. So this is the guys. The girls in my class begin giggling. EW...

"Okay Brody. You can take a seat next to Jack." She tells him and he takes a seat next to me. He smiles and sits down. Fake smiling back I break my pencil in half. Really he flirts with my girlfriend and smiles at me. True he didn't know Kim was my girlfriend. And if I was him I would've flirted with her too. But still. Grrrr...

"Class since my printer isn't working. We are just going to listen to **(3)** songs to review for the test." She tells us and begins playing songs. The class begins to film as she begins to do the robot. Ah haha. Once the bell rings we all head to lunchroom. But holds me back.

"Are you okay Jackson?" She is the only teacher who calls me by my full name.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I saw you break your pencil and your face is red."

"I'm okay really."

"Okay but if you need to talk. I'm here. If you need someone to help kick butt. I'm here." She says putting up her fists. I chuckle and thank her leaving the room. Walking down to the lunchroom I can see the warriors (including Grace,Julie,George,and Brody) wait what. Walking-more like running- I grab lunch and sit down across from Kim. Who happens to be between Brody and George.

This will be a long lunch.

* * *

**Well that was it. Hope y'all like it. I got a PM from someone who asked for my **

**Instagram so it's kick_ausllyxoxo. Anyway here goes.**

**1- Kelli Burgland. She plays Bree in Lab rats along with Billy Unger.**

**2- My teacher is based on but that's not her name. She actually robot dances. It's hilarious.**

**3- it's a parody of on YouTube. Check out his songs for Anything Science related. **

**Til next time -A**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Still no wifi. Grr... I saw LEO HOWARD DOING GANGAM STYLE! He looks so cute. Oh and guess what April 1 is season 3 of kickin it! Eeekkkk it's called The Prince and The Imposter! And Austin and Ally they need to kiss.**

**Need some Valentines Day is soon. So Gah! Don't get me wrong I love romance. But this Day just is painful for Single people. Look my friends are all boy crazy. Me I have no interest in dating more focused on my school work. But they keep trying to get me to date! It irritates me! So anyway my friends say I don't have a crush. But it's just I do get crushes (more like think they're cute) but the guys turn to be complete dicks to me. So bye bye crush. And I know that this day they are going to try to hook me up. So how can I stop them?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it**

* * *

**Jack's POV:**

I take a seat across from Kim and watch them talk.

"Hey Jack, You know Brody right?" Kim asks.

"Yea we have Biology together." I answer and grab my fork. George's phone soon beeps and he excuses himself. But not before giving Kim a kiss on the cheek. And there's goes my appetite..._and my fork_. I gotta stop breaking stuff.

"So Brody where are you from?" Jerry asks.

"Maine. Born and Raise." Brody admits. Uh Born and Raise. How boring. I mean Kim's from Tennessee, Jerry's from Columbia, Milton's from Vegas,Eddie's from Kenya, Grace's from Hawaii, and I'm from LA. See interesting! More interesting than Maine. So ha.

"Cool Brody so are you thinking of joining the dojo?" Kim asks. What! no! Just another place he can flirt with Kim. If he joins then one of Kim and I's secret make out places is gone.

"Yeah I am." Brody replies smiling at Kim.

"Well we do train pretty hard." I inform.

"Well I am a 2nd degree black belt." He smirks.

"Of course you are." I mutter. Seriously! Is there anything he can't do. He's apparently good-looking,nice, and a black belt. Brody soon moves a strand of hair out of Kim's face. My vision goes red.

**Kim's POV:**

As soon as Brody moves a strand of blonde hair out of my face I can see Jack tense up. Brody means no harm because he's a natural flirt and he likes Kelli. To relax Jack I rub my foot up against his leg. (I just thought of this scene when I notice in the end of Hit the road Jack Kim and Jack's feet were right next to each other. To imagine it you Pretty Little Liars remember what Emily and Maya did when she first had a dinner with Emily's parents.) At this Jack calms down. And I keep talking with Brody. When Brody drops his fork.

**Brody's POV:**

I dropped my fork And went to pick it up for 2 reasons. 1- I'm not gonna get another fork and two I couldn't handle Jack's death glare. Picking it up I saw something totally unexpected. Kim was rubbing her foot against Jack's leg. Holy crap! I mean when I met them I always thought there was something because of the way they interacted with each other but when I met George that changed. But now it's right in front of the my eyes. Okay maybe there not dating. Maybe there really friendly. Really really friendly. Uh oh I've been down here too long. I hit my head getting back up.

"Brody are you okay?" Kim asks.

"Yeah just hit my head." I explain hearing Jack snickering. I smirk.

"Hey Kim how long have you guys know each other?"

"Um... since we were all 13 why?"

"Wow that's about 4 years."

"Yeah."

"A lot sure can happen in four years probably even a secret relationship." I laugh. At this I can see Jack and Kim tense up. Every one at the table except for Eddie and Jerry freeze. The two start burst out laughing.

"Yeah Secret Relationship! Haha" Jerry laughs out.

"We're best friends there are no secrets." Eddie says. _As far as you know_. I thought.

"Why are you guys so quiet it was a joke." I lie. Grace then starts fake laughing and the others soon follow. Jack forces a smile and glares at me. Okay he scares me.

"Well that was- oh cute girl gotta go!" Jerry soon follows the pretty brunette. Grace face soon falls.

"They just put out crab puffs be right back." Eddie soon rushes to the lunch stand.

"Well I gotta go to the bathroom." I say and leave. Walking away I can see them talking and I smirk. This is a fun first day!

**Kim's POV:**

"Okay did anybody else freak out when he said that?" Grace asks fear in her voice.

"Yea." Milton muttered.

"You guys it was just a joke!" Julie exclaimed. Really Julie pretty specific joke.

"He's acting like he knows something." I say. Grace starts shake her head at me trying to get me to stop talking.

"Knows What?"

I turn around and see Brody.

* * *

**Well here you go! Ooh I saw a sneak peek of Campers and Complications. Grrrr Elliot. Writing this no wifi! Ugh I need my wifi back. I legit have so many stories and no wifi. Oh if you haven't read my Instagram fanfic Dealing with a Diva. It ships Logan Hunter(Leo's character on Shake it up) and my O.C. Kristy Star. Oh is this weird? Watching Safe Haven on Valentines day all alone in a movie theater? Til next time-A**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N First I want to say my prayers go out to the families in Boston who suffered from the bombing. I can't believe someone would do that. Just know that we are here and we are praying for you. #prayforboston **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it**

* * *

**Kim's POV:**

"Knows what?" A voice says. We turn around to see Brody with a slight smirk on his face. Why is he smiling? "Know something's going on between Kimmy and Jack here."

The whole table goes silent. grace grabs her tray aiming it at his head. She's trying to knock him out. Oh crap! He knows. Crap crap crap. What do I do? Ok Kim breathe just lie. Just pray my voice doesn't get high.

"Whaaaaaattttt? You must be crazy. Me & Jack hahaha as if! I mean you are a funny guy Brody, I mean it's not like I'm dating Jack secretly because our families hate each other. Cause that be weird. And we are not weird right guys?" My high pitched voice says. Dammit. I turn to my friends for help but they are just looking disappointed at me for my lying skills. Grace is shaking her head 'no'.

"Wow Kimmy you are really bad at lying." Brody says sitting down.

"Whaaaaattt I'm not ly- aw screw it." I said taking a sip of my Gatorade.

"Okay so now Brody knows." Grace muttered. She leans over the table to Brody pulls him forward so he looks straight into her eyes. "Listen up pretty boy you tell anyone about them I swear I will shove my foot so far up your ass you'll choke on it!"

He mumbled sure with a frightened look on his face. Poor Brody. Grace smiled and let him go. Julie takes this time to relive the tension by talking. "Well Brody welcome to the KFL club."

"The what?" He asked. I'm curious to. Leaning over I whisper to Jack what's the KFL club? He shrugs his shoulders.

"The KFL club. Kick Forbidden Love club. Totes obvious." Grace says. "We don't have a secret handshake but we all have to lie to protect these two."

"Okay." Brody says unsure. "Hey where your boyfriend go?"

"Who?"

"That tall Hispanic dude." Brody replies. Grace's face goes red. Haha I'm not the only one who sees it.

"That's Jerry and he is not my boyfriend." She denies.

"Denial." I sing. Grace glares at me. "What? Denial isn't just a river into Egypt."

She just threw a piece of M&M at me. I caught it. Haha I'm boss. "Curse you and your ninja reflexes."

"So who else knows about this little romance." Brody asks.

"Just this table & our maids and cooks." Jack says.

"Cool so you guys a-" Brody stops when he sees someone. We look in his direction to see someone- who I suppose is Kelli. She is an average height girl with medium length brunette hair with green eyes. She is wearing grey jeans with matching flats an an off the shoulder white top. Hmm I like her style. I turn to Brody. "Quit staring it looks stalkery."

"I'm not staring, I'm just looking for a long time without blinking. Totally different."

The bell rung signaling the day was over. Yes thank god no more school. Walking to my locker I see Grace all upset. "What's wrong Gracie-Bell?" She didn't answer me. "Is it Jerry?"

"Look it's you who he likes okay?"

"Kim you are just saying that."

"Come on he always talks about you."

"Really?"

"Yes really, now come on we have to get to my house."

"Why?"

"I have the new Just Dance."

"No offense Kim but if you're dancing I'm going to need a blindfold."

"Oh haha." I fake laugh. We grab our backpacks -we finished all our homework- and walked out of Seaford High. On the way to my house we just talked about random things like actors,drama,gossip,cheer routines, and fruit. Yes fruit we are that weird. A couple blocks from my house we start randomly whistling Whistle by Florida.

"Can you blow my whistle baby oh." We sing out loud together. Busting out laughing people began to stare at us. Running back to my house we ran up the stairs to my room. Throwing our bags on the floor we plug in the wii. My name is BlondeStar and Grace's is CheerGirl. Our avatars pop up and we start clicking through songs. We decided on We R Who We R by Ke$ha.

The song comes on. The figure on he screen begins to do some moves. I try to repeat it and so does Grace. Great,Great,Miss,Great

_Hot and dangerous_

_If you're one of us then roll with us_

_'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love_

_When we got our hot pants on and up_

_And yes of course we does_

_We runnin' this town just like a club_

_And no, you don't wanna mess with us_

_Got Jesus on my necklace-ace-ace_

_Got that glitter on my eyes_

_Stockings ripped all up the side_

_Looking sick and sexyfied_

_So let's go, oh, oh, let's go_

_Tonight, we're going hard, hard, h-h-hard_

_Just like the world is ours, ours, o-o-ours_

_We're tearing it apart, part, p-p-part_

_You know we're superstars, we are who we are_

After finishing the song it was a tie. Aw man and it was my jam! "Ooh Kim I have an idea on how you can win the bet!"

"What is it?"

"We should have a pool party!"

"Okay...thats the plan?"

"Okay so you will pretend to drown and Jack will save you. It's perfect!"

"Yeah!" Fake Drowning! Really? Well I don't have any other ideas. Who knows it might work. Plus it's hot out and my parents don't care. "Well Pool Party this week."

"Yup. OMG we should have a girls sleepover after."

"That's what I'm talking about."

"Great so Operation G.J.T.S.Y.B.M.T.M is a go!" Grace exclaims. GJT what? Noticing my confused expression she continues."Get Jack To Save You By Mouth To Mouth, Duh!"

"Yea..." What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

**Poor Kimmy, what has she gotten herself into. Oh and for you Nicole fans. SHOULD NICOLE BE IN THIS? AND IF SHE IS WHO SHOULD SHE PLAY? Well... Til next time -A**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Another chapter. Anyway this whole week has been (excuse my language) a week of hell. I mean everything that has happened. Holy Mother of God. Anyway read and oh you all know what to do.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it.**

* * *

**Kim's POV**:

Grace ended up sleeping over so we had a girls night. It was nice no boys just me and my BFF prank calling people. All through the night we made these pool party invitations. They look so cool. They are blue with the information written in cursive. Anyways I woke up and got dressed in purple off the shoulder top that covered the right side of my neck, jean shorts, purple flip flops and I put my hair into a fishtail braid. Done with my look I see Grace is still asleep. One thing you should know about Grace she sleeps like the dead. Literally an earthquake could happen and she would just turn over.

"Gracie." I whisper. Nothing.

"Grace." I go again. Again nothing. I go up to her ear. "GRACE GET YOUR LAZY BUM UP!"

She awakes with a shriek screaming bloody murder. Laughing my butt off she glares at me and goes to change. A few minutes after she is dressed in a grey skirt with a blue top and grey heels. We run down the stairs and eat breakfast. After that we head off to school.

* * *

**Jack's POV:**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ My alarm goes. I turn over.

"Ugh." And I hit my clock. Getting up from my bed I get dressed in some jeans and a black tshirt. Eeehh who cares. Walking down the stairs I see Raven making breakfast. "Hey Raven."

"Morning Jack. Bacon?"

"Yup. So where's Simon?"

"Taking out the trash." A phone goes off and I see its Simons phone. I'm about to call out to Simon when I see Raven's mad expression. I look at the caller ID- now I get it. It's _Delilah Lopez._

_Delilah Lopez._ When Simon first worked here he was dating this younger woman called you know her name. And let me tell you something she was a slut. She dressed like on and she called me an it. Simon finally dumped her but she doesn't understand the meaning of no. Raven grabs the phone and answers it. Ooh this is good. Hmm Bacon.

"Hey Delilah."

"Yeah well he doesn't want to hear your pathetic attempts."

"Because... Because we're engaged!"

"Yeah...we are. Goodbye you little whore."

I choke on my bacon. I love Raven right now. Smirking she hangs up. Once she hangs up she realized what she has done. "Oh My God! What did I do? I have to apologize." She went to call her back but I grabbed the phone.

"No you're not. She deserved every word of that."

"You're right."

"Aren't I always?" I laugh and she pulls me into a noogie. "Hey watch the hair."

I say goodbye and walk out the door. Hopping on my motorcycle I drive to school. Parking in my space I look around for anyone I know. Nope no one.

"Sup Bro cha cho?" I turn around to see Brody.

"Hey man sup."

"Not much how you doing?"

"Good."

Awkward silence. Gee this is fun. Brody soon says he has to leave to get some homework when really it's to follow Kelli. Haha whipped. I feel a presence behind me but I ignore it. "Boo."

"I know it's you Kim." I turn around to see not Kim Jerry! Aw crap!

"I'm not Kim. I'm Jerry! Why would Kim sneak up on you?" Lie lie lie. Come on you fool LIE!

"Um...cause she always does that."

"Oh okay." He says unconvinced. Whew that was a close one. We begin to talk.

* * *

**Kim's POV:**

"Okay Kim lets go!" Grace pulls me inside the school and we hand out the invites. With the correct amount left we head to our friends. We greet them as usual and we all begin to talk.

"So guys I'm having a pool party tonight y'all in?" I ask handing them each an invite. Several yea and totally are spread across. Great so far this plan has been working. Since its Friday and been 5 days since the bet she needed it to be soon.

"Great so I'll see you tonight."

**~Later the Night~ (Still Kim's POV)**

It's 6'clock so people should be coming soon. I change into a strapless fuchsia bikini and put an oversize tank top over it as a coverup.** (Kinda like the one Selena Gomez wore) **Grace who wanted to be here was dressed in a red bikini top and blue water shorts. Unfortunately Julie & Milton couldn't make it. They have some smart meeting with this inventor dude Milton's father works for. The door bell rings and we rush downstairs. Let me tell you my parents agreed as did Amelia as long things did not get out of hand. We walk down the stairs and open the door. Tons of guys & girls walk in heading towards the pool. Well a hello could be useful.

"Hey chicas!" Jerry exclaimed. Grace and him walked to the pool and started talking about dancing. Great now I'm alone. Where is he?

"Looking for me?" Someone whispers in my ear. A smile spreads across my face. Checking no one was near I pulled him into a hug. "Hey Jack."

"Hey Kimmy."

"Ready to Party?"

"Totally."

We were walking towards the pool and just talking. It's takes my entire strength not to kiss him. Hey don't judge me! If your boyfriend looked like mine- yeah you get the point. As we enter the pool area I see a variety of teens in swim wear. Looking around all the guys have their shirts off. Oh my god! No not like I'm checking them out but I realized something. Girls dress in bikinis right and guys swim with their shirts off. Which means Jack has to take off his sh-

_I really didn't think through._

"Someone wrong Kimmy." Jack asks.

"No." I squeak. Jack kicks off his shoes and takes off his shirt. I can see his six pack now with his toned chest. "Nothing at all." I got to stop squeaking. Jack smiles and looks around to make sure we are alone. He backs me up into a corner. Smirking he says "Cannonball" as he jumps into the pool.

Is this how he wants to play. Okay Game on Anderson. Shaking his wet hair he walks out of the pool. At this time I take off my cover up. His mouth is agape. I walk over to him to shut his mouth. "Close your mouth Hun,you'll catch flies."

_Crawford 2, Anderson 0._

* * *

**Review?**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N 2 chapters in one day! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it**

* * *

** Jack's POV:**

When Kim took her cover up off my jaw drop. Hey don't judge me I'm a 17 year old hormonal boy. Yeah. And if your girlfriend looked like mine yeah you get my point. No Jack don't look at her. You must win. Come on get a grip. Think of something un attractive. Old ladies,Joan in a bikini,Milton's grandma- yep that did it.

Kim just walked past me and jumped into the pool. Grrr... Two can play at this game Crawford. Walking past a few people I jumped into the pool. Making sure no one noticed me I dove under water. I saw her. Smirking to myself I put my hand over her mouth and nose and pulled her under away. She got back up and glared at me.

"Jack!"

"Yes Kimmy." I ask innocently. Coming close to her I poked her. "Tag you're it."

I ran out of the pool and she followed. Now I know what you're thinking Tag really? Kinda childish. Well before me and Kim were dating we used to play tag. Hey I'm hoping this works. Okay I haven't kissed my girlfriend in 5 days. That is like a year for hormone years.

Anyway I raced up the stairs and hid in the bathroom. "Tag you're it!" Kim jumped from behind me and raced to her room. Damn almost had her. I ran to her room and looked for her. "Come out come out where ever you are Kim."

* * *

**Kim's POV:**

Chuckled silently I slid more underneath my bed. Yea I hid under the bed got a problem with that? Didn't think so. I could see Jacks feet from underneath. He checked my closet. Haha wrong. He checked behind my drawers. Nothing Haha. From where I was I could see his confused face. It was cute. I let out a little giggle. Aw crap. He heard the giggle and went on all fours. Crap got to get out.

I wriggle out from underneath the bed and see no one. Haha he must be under the bed. Loser. I'm about to run but out of nowhere Jack pins me to my bed. Aw he tricked me. Damn. I squirm under him as he smirks. Oh no I know that smirk.

"Jack stop! Jaaacck stop it tickles." I laugh as he starts tickling me. Damn he's heavy. My eyes are watering cause I'm laughing too hard. "Jack I surrender."

He stops and smiles. Turning my head I pretend to fall asleep. Jack shakes me. No I keep pretending. Jack leans down close to my face and waits. See he knows if I was awake I would let out a smile. Must hold in smile.

"She'll never know she's asleep." I hear Jack mutter. What is he talking about? From what I can hear he leaned down once again. And pressed his lips to mine. Haha I win! Yes in your face! Smiling I wrap my arm around his neck and deepen the kiss. I missed this. As we break apart I chuckle.

"What?" Jack asks.

"I win." I said smiling. Jack realizes he lost. "Wipe that smile off your face."

"No I won."

"I'll wipe it off for you."

"Go ahead." Jack smiles and he kisses me again. Laying me on the bed he elevates himself on his elbows so he won't crush me. Our tongues battle out with one another and he cups my face. With all our kissing we don't notice the door opening and a certain yell. No more like a chant.

_A columbium war chant._

_Jerry._

"Aaaahhhhhhhh." Someone shrieks. I push Jack off me to see Jerry. Jack looks worried. "Jerry this isn't what it looks like."

"My eyes! My eyes!" Jerry shrieked. Jack pulls Jerry in and locks the door. "Jerry breathe."

"This is a dream! It's all a dream and soon Megan fox will walk through those doors and bring me a magical pony."

We all wait a minute. "It's not a dream Jer."

"Oh My God! Kim I can't believe you what about George! What about your parents, how long has this been going on."

"He doesn't know, neither do they and 4-5 months." I answer. I push him against the wall. "Listen Martinez you tell anyone and you're a dead man. I don't care how much Grace likes you. You spill your dead meat."

After I threatened him I let him go. I cover my mouth when I realize what I just said. Ah crap grace is gonna kill me! Jerry smiles and runs out the door. I look at Jack. His phone goes off.

_"It's says Hey Jack, I'll keep it a secret. Tell Kim thanks. Going try my swag moves on a special lady. WHOOO."_

"Okay now Jerry knows." Jack mutters. I look at him and smile. He smiles back and pokes me. I poke back. Soon it's an all out poking war.

"Kim you will never believe what. Jerry asked me out."

"Cool! Guess what!"

"What?"

"I won."

"Yay! Okay so Kim all your guest left." Grace says. Really? We were making out for that long? "And it's Girls Night!"

"Girls Night. Say no more." Jack said. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and went out.

"Girls Night OuT!"

* * *

**Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry for not updating. Just been obsessed with House of Anubis. I saw touchstone of Ra. That and I sorry for saying this. Have been losing inspiration for righting Kickin it. I mean there have been no episodes that had me hooked. And no kick. Like they ended with a date. WHAT HAPPENED AFTER?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but O.C**

* * *

"Girls night out!" We exclaim. It's been a long time since we all hanged out. Grace and I and J-

"Where's Julie?" Grace asked. Mental face palm. Doesn't she remember.

"Out with Milton at the science thing. Don't you-" I start but my speech gets cut off with Julie walking into the room with a backpack on her shoulder. What the fudge? Grace smirks at me.

"I'm here." Julie says and pulls out a lint remover from her bag. She starts removing all the lint and then sits down. She's a bit of a clean freak as you can see and we love her for it. Grace gives her a look.

"What?"

"Why?" She just asks.

"You know very well Gracie. Okay we humans have million of bacteria within us and as we are never too sure if they can spread. Years ago-" I cut her off. The thing you should know about Julie is that she can ramble on and on for hours. Like Milton.

"We know Julie." I said. Julie smiled at me.

"So what we going to do?" Grace asked. "Come on Kim won we should celebrate."

"You won. Kim it's been five days you couldn't have go longer. Couldn't you just shake his hand?" Julie asked. She's not the one for PDA. A simple cheek kiss or simple peck can get her grossed out.

Grace smiled. "Julie you do know its cleaner to kiss someone then shake their hand."

Julie dead panned. I giggled. It's funny how Julie's face goes as she realizes something that is gross but true. Lol. She got that from Instagram. I love technology. Grace laughed while Julie-failed to- glared at her.

"I'm sorry Jules." She apologized Julie smiled and hugged her. "Also guess who asked me out today?"

"Who?"

"Jerry asked me. And now he knows about Kick." She explained. Julie looked at me to see if this was true. I nodded my head. She shrugs and turns around. Then frowns.

"What's wrong Julie?" I ask her.

"We all know except Eddie." She replies. I frown too. It's not fair everyone knows but him. I feel bad now. Wait why can't he know. He's our friend he should know. I call Jack.

"Hey Jack."

"Is Eddie with you?"

"We should tell him."

"Because everyone knows but him."

"Ok love you too." I say and hang up. The girls look at me. I repeat my convo with Jack to them.

* * *

**Jacks POV:**

I came back from Kim's house to see the guys spread across my living room. Jerry eating chips, Eddie playing video games and Milton reading. I should've token their keys. Yes they have keys.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask.

"The girls are having girls night then we will have boys night." Jerry exclaimed. I shrug my shoulders and put my bag in the kitchen. I see Raven looking worried.

"Are you okay Raven?"

"What if Simon sees that he answered a call from Delilah and he didn't even has his phone. I invaded his privacy. Oh my god I'm a terrible person." She exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

"Raven chill okay. He won't get mad."

"You're right Jack." She said and went back to folding clothes. My phone buzzed. It's kim.

"Hey Kim."

"Yea he's here why?"

"Are you sure?"

"Ok I'll him. Love you." I Hang up. So Kim wants me to tell Eddie. Truth is I wanted to tell Eddie he is one of my best friends. He should know. Well it's now or never. I walk to the guys.

"Eddie I need to tell you something." I said. Eddie looks at me. The guys stop.

"Kim and I are dating." I said. There. I did it. Eddie looks at me and then shrugs. Turning back to the video game. What no big scene.

"Eddie did you hear me. We're-" I start but he cut me off. With three words I was shocked to hear. I mean it's impossible. IMPOSSIBLE.

"I already knew."

* * *

**Dun. Dun. Dun. Shocker! Story may come to an end soon. But otherwise.. OMG watched Hunger games in school. AWESOME! Field trip tomorrow. SQUEEE! -A**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Eddie knows. How does he though? I can't stand this Insatgram is turning into Vine. But what ever. Going to see movie with my buds tomorrow so Adois. That's bye. LAST DAY OF SCHOOL TOMORROW. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

* * *

** Jack's POV:**

"What do you mean you know?" I asked Eddie. Eddie paused the game.

"Raven told me." He said. "And I knew you were going to tell me at your own time. So..there."

Raven told him. Wow. I went to the kitchen. Raven was still folding clothes. No I wasn't mad at her but she never told me that she did. I don't blame her. Raven says things when she gets excited.

"Raven did you tell Eddie I was dating Kim." Her face paled. She avoided eye contact. Looking at the floor. When she put a red sock in the whites I knew she told him.

"I did! I'm sorry but-hey get out of there you sock!" She exclaimed plucking out the red sock. I laughed. Raven was like my second mother I couldn't be mad at her.

"I'm not mad. But who else did you tell?" I should at least know who.

"Eddie and Rudy and Joan and Bobby." She sheepishly admitted. "You know the usual people."

Really. All of them. Well it saved me the trouble. I would've told them. You know myself but well... That's it. They're all like family to me. Rudy like's a second father to me, Bobby likes that crazy rich uncle who always stop by unannounced. And Joan is that crazy aunt. See one big family. But the more people who know the secret the easier it is for it to get out.

And if it does...things will get ugly.

_Example: (Flashback) _

_So it was a normal Sunday night. Mom was getting ready to start dinner. And dad and I were watching some Martial Arts on TV when mom came in._

_"Todd? Jack? We are going to the grocery store in 10 minutes." My dad stood up and looked at me. Hey what my mom wants she gets. Or it will not be pretty. And by it I mean her. _

_We were walking down the aisles looking from some secret ingredient when I wandered off. I saw Kim helping some little girl tie her shoelace. The little girl smiled and ran off. _

_"Hey Kim." I greeted. She smiles and greets me._

_"What are you doing here?" I ask._

_"My parents needed to buy something. What about you?" She answers back. This is what I was afraid of._

_"My parents needed to buy something." I said. Her eyes widened. We turned our heads when we heard two carts colliding with each other. We ran to them. My parents were looking at Kim's._

_"Oh look who it is Todd, the Crawfords." My mother spoke. I looked into her eyes and for a moment I swear I saw something flash inside. I ignored it. "Matt. Ashley."_

_"Todd. Randye." She spoke._

_"I see your choice in facial hair hasn't change." My mom referred to Kim's dad brown mustache. _

_"Woo nelly I don't know who put the bur underneath your saddle."_

_"Matt, don't answer them." Kim's mom spoke touching his shoulder._

_"You heard here why don't you go wait in the wagon." My mom spoke. I was about to intervene when Kim grabbed my hand pulling me back._

_"Excuse Me?" He asked. The Crawfords were very protective of their southern heritage. Ashley glared at my mom. In eyes you could see a hint of hurt but I think that was just a blink._

_"And while you're at it, you might want to shave the rat of your face." My mom added. MOM! NO! What are you doing?_

_"He'll shave his when you shave yours." Ashley said defending her husband. By this time a little crowd was watching._

_"You were always the defensive type." Dad said to Ashley. She looked at him._

_"You would know, wouldn't you." She snapped. My mom and Kim's dad looked at them before they went different ways. My mother dragged me and Kim ran to her parents._

_After all that ruckus. Yes I said ruckus we went home. Probably for the best people were staring. We were making a scene. The whole car ride home was silent. But what said didn't leave my head. What were they talking about? _

_You would know that wouldn't you? Ran through my head all night._

_What were they talking about? Is that related to why they hate each other. Why do they hate each other_?

"Jack are you okay?" Raven asks. I nod my head and walk back inside those questions still circling around in my mind.

* * *

**Well know you know how they react to each other. And for George you will hear from him soon. Okay TOMORROW IS THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL! Eeekkkk! Bye -A **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: So this chapter is kind of a climax. Well the climax before the climax. You see more into Jacks parents. And more into George's secret and what he's hiding. So without further ado. READ. REVIEW. ENJOY.**

**Question: why can't all the shows/books/movies categories on Fanfiction have an OC section, like the main characters and then OC. It would make things so easier.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I walked back to my friends and we spend the rest of the night playing video games and eating. Well mostly eating. And that was mostly Eddie and Jerry. Haha gotta love them. Anyway around midnight I woke up. So I decided to get a little snack. Raven and Simon are probably asleep anyway.

Walking to the kitchen in pitch black I stumble over some cupboards. Don't blame me I'm not a cat I can't see in the dark. With my ninja reflexes I catch myself before I make a sound. Whipping out my phone I use the light to see what I hit.

The light shows some photo albums that escaped. Hey I never saw any of these before. And don't think you probably did Jack and you forgot. Because believe me I would remember. My mom always showed me every and I mean EVERY album. Claiming I would learn from them. Ya time hasn't come yet.

I looked around and sat down. I opened the album to see it filled with pictures of my mom and dad as teenagers. My parents looked so young. My mom was a petite girl with brown hair falling to her shoulders and blue eyes and my dad with his once reddish hair and brown eyes. There's the Scottish. I'm from LA but I'm half Scottish because of my dad.

The picture shows them siting under a tree with smiles on their faces with two other people. The girl was a blonde;up to her waist. With green eyes and the guy was a brunette with doe brown eyes. Why do these people look so familiar?

I continue down the scrapbook. But notice something. In earlier pictures they were of my mother and that brunette guy. And my father and that blonde. It looked like they were best friends. What the fu-

"Jack?" Someone says. I reached out grab an arm and flip them. IT'S REFLEX DON'T BLAME ME! It's Jerry.

"Not cool man. Not cool." He groans. Milton and Eddie slowly approached me. Milton looks at Jerry with a slight 'I told you so' look.

"I told you never walk up to a black belt on stealth. But what did you say? I got this." Milton says. Eddie helps him up.

"What you looking at Jack?" Jerry asks.

"Some pictures. Hey do these two look familiar?" I ask pointing to the blonde and brunette. They shrug their shoulders. I roll my eyes when I heard someone walking down. We put the stuff and ran back to the living room. I crash on the couch. Bring up my blankets and close my eyes trying to fall asleep.

_Things will look better...I hope._

* * *

**Kim's POV**

It's Sunday and tomorrow we go back to school. I don't want to go back to school. Don't get me wrong I love learning but I hate waking up. So today my mom and dad said that we were going to have lunch with the Brown's. So picking out my outfit.

I chose a grey shorts with a white ruffle tank top and a yellow cardigan over it. Yellow converse on my feet and my hair is in little curls. Naturally yet cute. I walk down the stairs and we head into the car.

As we drive I begin think. During the sleepover Grace reminded that the dance was in 14 days or 2 weeks. I really wanted to go with Jack but we all know my mom would never let me go. I need to find out why she and my dad hate the Anderson's so much.

My thoughts are broken when we stop. George's house is actually pretty big. We were greeted by George's parents and then we sat in the parlor. Yep they have a parlor. So while we're waiting for lunch to be cooked mom said I could go to the game room. Since George was at one of his clubs I was alone.

I entered the game room and looked around. I saw something shimmering in the light so I went to pick it up. It was a dog tag with the name Pawn on it. But this wasn't any other dog tag. This was a dog tag given to cheerleaders and football players with their last names on it to show its their.

Pawn? As in the Pawn twins? There's Jeremy Pawn captain of the football team and Sasha Pawn co captain of the cheerleader squad. He's never talked to both of them - I heard talking from outside. I opened the curtains to see George talking to Sasha.

Sasha was a pretty petite girl with raven black hair that curled to perfection. Her green sapphire eyes drove guys and some girls-hey it's 2013- insane. She had reddish lips and people often thought she was Selena Gomez's sister. Yea she looked that much like her.

It looks like they were arguing but then they hugged. What? They are Probably friends. George let go and walked into his house. I put the dog tag into my pocket and sat down on a bean bag chair. He entered the room.

"Hey K-Kim." He said. He looked flushed.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yea I ran here." He explain. Okay George has a car that his parents bought him so running. Something smells fishy? I chose to ignore this and just smiled at him. He sat down and we began playing some games online.

See George is like my buddy. I can totally act like myself around him. I can do with Jack too but I feel butterflies near Jack so that doesn't count. Plus my mom wants me to be e perfect lady so ha. Hanging with George is a great time to be free.

"Lunch's ready!" My mom yelled. We looked at each other.

"Race Ya!"

I decided that whatever was going on with George could wait. That lasagna was calling my name.

* * *

**Sorry it's short!**

**Lol. I had to end it like that. Okay I feel like I'm no longer writing any interesting stories. Because my reviews have fell. Yup. So you met new characters. Did you all see Jack stands alone. OMG new promo shows Kick on a date! Eeekk! Til next time -A**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: YAY 20th chapter. So another drama filled chapter. So tomorrow is Friday. Then I have a week of vacation well my parents do and we are going somewhere so probably won't update. You will all be surprised. Just remember in this story always expect the unexpected. You'll figured out what I mean later. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except OC's**

* * *

** Kim's POV**

So after lunch my parents decided to stay a bit. However they said George and I could go to the strip mall. So here we are in George's car driving to the Seaford mall. Since George's house is in the more richer part of Seaford it takes a while for us to get there. So we talk when a stoplight came.

"Hey George you ever feel-" I started but stopped. I shouldn't ask. He'll probably think nothing of it. It's stupid anyway.

"What?" He asks looking at me.

"Nothing it's stupid." I said.

"Come on tell me." He said. I sighed. Here goes nothing.

"You ever feel like you have to be this sort of person everyone expects you to be." I waited for him to laugh and say I was crazy. But surprisingly he didn't. He spoke to me looking into my eyes.

"Well Kim sometimes we feel if we aren't this person then others won't accept it. And the thought of not being accepted is scary enough that we pretended what they want us to be." He spoke. A far away look in his eyes. As if he was repeating this to himself. He turns his attention back to the road.

"Wow." I muttered. He's deep.

"Yea why do you ask?" Oh crap what do I say? Lie damn it! Hey don't yell at me. Well answer him you nitwit.

"I was watching The perks of being a wallflower and it stuck to me." I lied. Ever since I started dating Jack in secret I've become a better liar. But not that better. Just a lil bit. "Hey can we put on the radio?"

"Yea sure." He turned on the radio. The song As long as you love me by Justin Bieber came on. Ha George's brother from a different mother. JK. But anyway I mentally face palm. Of all songs this one came on.

Don't get me wrong I'm a bieber fan but this songs reminds me of Me and Jack. Despite everything as long as we love each other we can overcome it. George begins to sing.

_"We're under pressure,_

_Seven billion people in the world trying to fit in_

_Keep it together,_

_Smile on your face even though your heart is frowning (frowning)_

_But hey now (hey now), you know, girl (know girl),_

_We both know it's a cruel world_

_But I will take my chances"_

He's a pretty good singer. You know if Justin falls through he could take over his place. Hey I'll join in.

_"As long as you love me_

_We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke_

_As long as you love me_

_I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold_

_As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)_

_As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)"_

We pull up in the mall and we park the car. I step out and he does too. We start walking to Circus Burger when we bump into Joan.

"Hey Joan." We greet. Joan puts down the box she was holding and greets us.

"So where y'all heading?" She asks. She knows about Jack and I. Hey don't judge. Joan is my soul sister. She was the first one that I admitted my crush on Jack too. I told her and she said Raven already told her. First she told me it was wrong that George was a good guy and I shouldn't do that to a person with feelings. But then she explained how it was like one of her romantic novels.

"Circus Burger." George answers.

"Oh okay." She goes to leave but then stops. "Before I forget Kim these are mEant for your parents."

"What are they?"

"Just some high school photos from the good old days." She answers and hops on her scooter. I look at George and we start laughing. We stop after a while and he tells me he has to go to the bathroom. I nod and look through the things. Just some old yearbooks and photo albums. Boring. But I noticed something that was out of place. _A video tape. _

Looking around I see no one so I read the label. _Best Friends forever M,A,T,R_. M,A,T,R who are those? I stuff the tape into my pocket and then I hear yelling coming from the stalls. I walk and see Sasha yelling at someone.

She is dressed in a pretty blue dress and her little black curls were straightened. A grey beanie was perched on her head. Her green eyes set in anger. "I can't believe you are this weak!"

"Hey this isn't my fault. You don't get it-" A voice yells back. No one notices.

"No you don't get it George." GEORGE! GEORGE? I walk closer still hiding and see George yelling-but trying to calm her- back. He was always the one for not causing a scene. "You can't keep lying!"

"I'm not lying I'm just not telling them the truth." He explains. I never seen them talk before and now they are yelling at each other. Sasha glares. She walks up to him looking him deadly in the eye. Her Blue color French manicured nails clenched in a fist ready to throw a right hook. George holds back a glare. Always e gentleman.

"Either you tell them or I will. Do not under estimate me Brown." She walks off. I run back to where I was before. Tell them what? Tell them who what? What is what? What does she know? Is he hiding something?

* * *

**Sasha's POV (Didn't expect this did you?)**

GOD IM SO ANGRY! I could literally pull out strands of my perfect, beautiful bouncy raven black hair. George has got to grow a pair and admit it. I swear he has no back bone. SPINELESS! I ruffle my hair- what I only do when I'm seriously pissed. I let out a hmmph and walk back to the park. I was serious what I said. Either he tells them or I will.

I know I sound like a bitch but he can't keep lying. It's not healthy. I'm doing this for his well benefit.

Whipping out my phone-it's so Pink and pretty- I text my brother. Jeremy.

**Pick me up. Seriously pissed at Brown. Grrr -Sissy**

* * *

**Bet you didn't see that coming? What do y'all think of Sasha? She looks like she knows a bit about little George. Could she be the one to admit everything? Or will her mouth be kept shut? Lol I'm probably going to do big things with her. WATCH TWO DATES AND A FUNERAL. Til next time-A**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N this is the fastest I've ever updated. Thank god for summer. Ugh! So just some info. How do y'all like Sasha. A total bitch or a girl Desperate for the truth to come out? Another drama filled chapter. Oh two dates and a funeral I SAW A KICK DATE! OMG just realized my updates were in a day apart. AWESOME!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything but my OC's**

* * *

** Jacks POV**

Monday came faster than I thought it would. I miss the weekend. Groaning I get up from bed. Going to my dresser I see the pictures are still there. Before Raven came down-when the guys slept over- I shoved a good amount of the pictures in my pocket.

To make sure no one sees them I put them in a secret opening behind my dresser. Hey don't judge. It's the only place I know where no one can get to it. And believe me if I start a ting weird Simon or Raven will tear my room apart.

Like one time I had just watched this really REALLY scary movie even though my parents told me not to. I wish I listened to them. So after that I began to jump easily and get jittery. Simon and Raven noticed this and ask me what was wrong. I told them nothing. So the next day I come back to see Raven searching through my stuff.

"What are you doing?" I asked her. She widened her eyes. Then Simon came from the bathroom.

"Hurry up Jack will oh hi Jack! Raven hide!" I looked between them two. Raven looked ashamed.

"We thought you were becoming a druggie." She spoke. "With how you were acting."

"DRUGS! I just scared from A Killers Joy!" I yelled at them before realizing what I said. Needless to say I got into only a little trouble for watching that movie and I had Simon and Raven promise me not to snoop and ask me first.

"So if I'm acting weird what do you do?" I ask them.

"Hire a better look out." Raven said glaring at Simon. I laughed.

So you see hiding it under my bed is just out of the question. I hurried to get dressed and grabbed my board and skated to school. But not before stuffing the pics into my pocket. I went to my locker and got out my stuff for my lesson.

School was pretty boring. Well no more then it usually is. So after my classes I went outside to where Julie discovered the secret. Yea I'm going to call it 'the usual place.' And when I got there I saw the warriors and grace and Julie sitting their. I sit next to Kim and peck her lips. "Hey Kim."

"Hey."

"So where's Brody?" I asked. We are all here except him. Soon as those words escape my lips guess who comes running through the door. A smile clear on his face.

"I GOT A DATE WITH KELLI!" He smiles and sits down. The girls laugh at his happiness. Grace congratulated him and Jerry gave him a thumbs up. "We're going to the movies!"

"So why are we all here?" He asked. We shrug our shoulders. So we eat lunch when I remember something. The photos. I shuffle through my pocket when I found them. Taking them out the gang looks at me.

"What are those?" Grace asks.

"Well when the guys crashed at my place we found these. With a bunch of others." I explain.

"Where are the others?" Brody asks.

"I couldn't grab them all or the parents would be suspicious." I explain again. Really Brody I know I'm like a freakin Ninja but I couldn't pull that off. What I'm cocky and you all know it. "I could only get these eight."

The guys looks the pictures and look at the scene in front of them. Jerry looks at the picture and lets out a whistle. Grace hits his head. "That brunette is smokin!"

"Jerry that's my mom!" I hit his head to. EW dude not cool that's my mom. "You lugnut."

Julie picks up the pictures and begins shuffling through them. As if she realized something we didn't. She does it again and then again. She looks at me. "Wait you took eight right?"

"Yea."

"There are only 7 in this pile." What? I look at her not believing until she lays out the picture and counts them. She's right there's only 7. I lost one. Aw man. Kim picks the photo up. The one with the unknown blonde and brunette and her eyes widened. I look at her.

"What's wrong Kim?"

* * *

**Sasha's POV**

Lunch thank god! I do not need to learn about how Rome was built. I got my lunch and quickly sat at my table. Taking out my hairbrush I begin combing my hair. I was in the middle of combing my perfect hair when my BFF Kelli walked up to me. I smiled at her and continued combing. She look at me and chuckled softly.

She thinks its kind of silly that I need to do this. But hello split ends. Done with my perfection I turned to see Kelli forgot a straw. All of a sudden I see some cute brunette pick up a straw do a cool stunt on the floor and put it in her cup. Aww how sweet.

"Thank you Brody." Kelli said a blush on her cheeks. Ooh Belli!

"No problem, Anything for a pretty girl like yourself." He flirted back. Ooh! Kelli smiled shyly.

"Well anyway if I can ever repay you." She says.

"There is this one way you could. You see I have this problem. I have a picnic for two under the stars but have no one to go with." He charmed. Aww he knows she likes the outdoors.

"I think I could help you with that." She replied. A smile crossed his face.

"So Wednesday. I'll pick up at 8." She nodded and he left. I smiled at my BFF. I noticed George walking to me so I asked her if she could get me a spoon. She got up and then he came up to me.

"Hi Georgey-kins." I said mocking him a bit. "Did you tell them yet."

"No." He answered. My fist clenched. When the hell will he? This is seriously pissing me off. A sarcastic smirk tugged at my lips, I was about to respond when he interrupted.

"And you are not going to tell them either."

"And why not?"

"Because you despite that whole tough exterior know how hard this is." He spoke. He got up and left. God I hate him. But I hate how he is right. Ugh! I need a massage PRONTO!

* * *

**Kim's POV**

I took the picture in my hand. I looked over it a million times. The way the blondes face is soft and how her green eyes sparkle and how the brunette brown does watch her. I can't believe it. Jack parents and holy god.

"Who are they Kim?" Jack asks me. I look again before answering.

"My parents."

* * *

**Ooh I think some of you knew that was coming. But yes. The blonde and the brunette are Kim's parents. Do you remember they used to be best friends. What happened in at photo? And will Sasha admit the secret? And did you like the whole Brody and Kelli thing. If you are confused what he did its just what Austin did. Remember when Dez tried to flirt but he ended up breaking the juice on the girls head. Anyway hope you liked it. Til next time-A**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N been two days since I updated. So tomorrow is Two dates and a funeral! Eeek! OMG saw World War Z I loved it! I want so badly to watch the Bling Ring! If someone could tell me why it's rated M please do. ANYWAY READ THE BOTTOM A/N**

**Disclaimer: I own ONLY my OC's **

* * *

** Kim's POV**

I couldn't believe it. My parents. My parents hanging out with Jack's and not arguing. This means they were friends what the heck happened?

I couldn't look at this picture anymore. I mean best friends and then hating each other. How does that happen. I couldn't even imagine if the wasabi warriors began to hate each other. We're like family.

"Well that's good right? I mean that means your parents used to be friends." Grace tried to lighten the mood. I look at her and smile softly. Grace always tries to look at the positive side of things. Positive outcomes only.

"What are you saying?" Jack asks. Grace looks at him before sighing.

"I'm saying is they used to be friends before so that means it will be easier for them to re friend each other." She explains as if it is obvious. Aw grace if only it could be that easy.

"Not easy. Our parents hate each other. And during high school they stopped being friends." Jack said.

"We'll do you know why?" Grace asks. I decided to join in this conversation.

"We don't but I guess it wouldn't hurt to know why they stopped." I shyly spoke. Jack looked at me and silently agreed. The gang looked at each other as if they were all agreeing to help. We warriors stick together.

"Okay we'll try to figure out what happened and in the mean time we have to find that picture." Jack said. "If our parents find it then this whole thing is over."

I looked down. I kept my feelings for Jack hidden when we we're friends. When I finally admit my feelings it could possibly end. And all because of some damn picture. Jack saw me and put his arm around me. I smiled and placed my head at the crook of his neck. He smiled giving me a small peck on the lips.

"Awwww.." Grace cooed.

"EW." Julie said. "PDA."

I laugh at Julie's reaction. Just to gross her out I deepened the kiss. Jack smirked and went along with it. Julie covered her eyes. Claiming her innocent eyes couldn't see this! And a once lovey dovey Grace made an EW face. "Now that's just nasty."

By the time the bell rung we finished our classes and it was time for a karate practice . So I walked into the dojo and headed into the girls changing room. I love that I'm the only girl here because I could decorate the room however I wanted.

The walls were a grey color and a small pin point board was there. I put all pictures of the gang and some of me and Jack together. Looking through the pictures I see the gang together. Jerry and Eddie trying to eat the most falafels. Rudy with tootsie. And Jack and I were looking at each other and Milton was reading a book. Aw the simple times,

But anyway I put my blonde hair into a high ponytail. Grabbing my gi I begin to put it on when I start to hum a little. After doing that I began to stretch. It's always important to stretch before a lesson or you'll end up pulling something. Last time I didn't stretch I pull my leg and had to limp back home. At that time Jack was at his family reunion.

Walking out of the restroom I saw Grace and Jerry flirting. Awwww EW. I saw Grace peck his cheek and leave. Probably to go a shopping spree or finish her homework. Grace might not act like it but she really cares about her grades. An A-B average. Soon later Brody walked in. He began stretching and I looked at him.

"Hey Kim wanna spar?" I nodded my head and we sparred. I won! Yay! Surprisingly Brody still had a smile on his face. I smirked. "Thinking about Kelli?"

"Yes." He said. "Thank god Sasha didn't disapprove of me."

"What? You're friends with Sasha?" Okay how many people know that girl. Like seriously George and Brody and maybe Kelli! Brody looked at me weirdly. He nodded his head.

"Yea I saw her when I first got here about 3 weeks ago." He explained.

"Where you see her?" Might as well dig up some info on her.

"She was arguing with some guy. Didn't see him he was covered by some sunglasses." Okay there's nothing that says it could be George.

"What were they talking about?"

"Um...something about a secret and that's all I heard. Weird thing to talk about right?" He spoke. He shook his head and went to his locker. A couple of days ago he applied here and Rudy was thrilled to have another black belt. So now he's a wasabi warrior. "Well better go. See you later Kim."

Okay so maybe there is a possibility that was George. Oh who am I kidding who else could it have been beside George. He's the only one with a secret that she knows.

Okay so she was arguing with him for about 3 weeks ago. How long has this been going on? A Month? Two? Three? I need to figure this out. Okay but first figure out why our parents hate each other no find that picture. I mentally groan.

_This is gonna be a long week._

* * *

**No one's POV**

A pretty girl walked down the halls of Seaford High. Her pretty blue flats clicking against the white floor. She hummed a small tune. She was having a good day so far. Right now she was on the phone.

"Are you humming?" Her friend asked her.

"Yea. Hey I call you later." She hung up. Looking down she spotted something. A photo. It was of four people all sitting together. _Aw that's nice_. She smiled. Looking around she saw no one. She placed it in her purse. She'll just hold onto it until she finds the owner.

_Or until the owner finds her._

* * *

**Okay that might have been short. Who do you think has the photo? But people need to answer this question. What secret do you want to figure out first. PLEASE VOTE AND PUT THEM IN THE REVIEWS! **

**1)GEORGE'S secret? **

**2)Why the Anderson's and Crawfords hate each other?**

**3) George finds out Kim and Jack are dating? **

**I really need these votes. If I get a good e ought amount ill update. But I really need to know. So bye-A**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N. This one OMG! I saw two dates and a funeral. So cute. KICK PREVAILS! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT LITERALLY FANGIRLING! I also passed 200 reviews! victory dance! So anyway I hope y'all like it. READ THE ENDING AN. Trust me you will. **

**Note: with my story have an open mind. ANYTHING IS POSSIBLE.**

**Disclaimer: I own only OCs **

* * *

** Kim's POV**

So after talking to Brody I walked out of the dojo. Taking out my cellphone I call Grace. I wait a while and then she answers. Her cheery voice answers.

"Hey Girl, sup?" She asks.

"Not much. Hey I need to talk to you in person." I tell her. It's time to talk to about Sasha. She questions me but we decide to meet at the park in fifteen minutes. Also to bring Milton and Julie. I take my time and I walk there seeing her and the others sitting on the grass.

"Hey guys." I greet.

"Hey." They all say.

"So why are we here?" Julie asks. It now are nothing.

"What do you guys know about Sasha Pawn?" I asked.

"All I know is she is the brother of Jeremy Pawn and co head cheerleader." Grace said. This was a shock. Grace usually knew everything about everyone. She was kind of a gossiper. Well scratch that a HUGE gossiper. So not knowing that much is a shock.

"She has a 4.0 GPA." Milton said. Wow impressive.

"Why do you ask?" Grace asks.

"Well when I was over at George's house I found a dog tag labeled Pawn and Sasha was arguing with George right outside. And she has been ever since Brody first came which was about three weeks ago. Maybe even longer." I said. They were shocked.

"What are you saying Kim?" Milton asked.

"I think George is hiding something and she knows what it is." I reasoned. Everyone in the group thought there was something off about George. And now I do to. What is he hiding?

"Well should we ask her?" I ask her.

"Ask who what?" I turned around and saw Jack,Jerry,Eddie, &Brody. I looked away. I can't lie to him. His cute brown eyes.

"Sasha Pawn what she knows about George." Grace said. I looked at her with an 'what no!' Look. Julie swats her arm and Grace realizes she shouldn't have said that.

"What does Sasha know about him?" Jack asks as he sits down. I take a deep breath and explain everything about George. The arguing with Sasha. The dog tag. The believing he has some huge secret. How he has somewhat tension with her.

"That's a lot to take in." Jerry muttered. Grace looked at him before elbowing him in the ribs. He held his side and let out a girly yelp. LOL. Grace is funny.

"I knew I didn't trust him." Jack said.

"Okay so Sasha knows something. We need to know what George is hiding. Why Kicks parents hate each other and find that picture. We can do this." Julie asks as if she is trying to make herself believe this. "Right?"

"Right." We all say. All of a sudden Brody's phone makes a ringing sound. After reading it a big smile crossed his face. I think this has something to do with Kelli. Wait for it 1-2-3.

"Got to go. Study date with Kelli." He ran off and we chuckled. Aw it's cute. We all started taking and decided this. Try to find the picture. Figure out George's secret and then our parents. But first that picture.

After a while everyone left expect me and Jack. Jack smiled and told me to close my eyes. He lead me somewhere and when I opened my eyes I saw picnic. I looked at him. "Did you plan this?"

"Yup. It's been a while since we were on a date." He said. He took out a flower and placed it in my hair. I blushed and smiled. Sitting down we began munching on some food. It was some spaghetti and meatballs. One word. DELICIOUS! Simon must have made it. Although a spaghetti and meatball was out of place with a picnic it was romantic none the less. I love Jack.

* * *

**Brody's POV**

I was smiling all the way. Kelli texted saying she was at the ice cream parlor studying and she couldn't understand something so she asked me if I wanted to study with her. Of course I said yes. So walking to the parlor I was thinking of where the picture was.

I stopped when I saw her pretty face. Walking into the parlor I sat across from her.

"Hey pretty lady." I greeted. She giggled and greeted me back.

"So what you need help with?" I asked. She flipped her textbook to one of my favorite sections. Art,Photos,and Film.

"So what don't you get?" I asked.

"What a collodion process is." She said. The word sounding so cute from her. Okay I need to stop.

"It's when the photo is required to be coated, sensitized, exposed and developed within the span of about fifteen minutes, necessitating a portable darkroom for use in the field." I said. She looked at me confused. So I decided to stop taking like some human book.

"So when you take a photo, the photo itself has to be coated and then hung up and waited to dry. And it will only work in a dark room so no light can tamper with it."

"Like what Jason did with the pictures of Aria in Pretty Little Liars." She asked.

"Yes exactly." Okay the only reason I know is because my little cousin made me watched it.

"Thanks."

"Why are you learning about Film."

"I had no other choice but I loved it." She explained.

"Me too. But photos are easier they capture more."

"Right? Hey speaking of photos I found this really cute one in the hallway. Do you know who it belongs to?" She asked pulling out the photo of Jack and Kim's Parents. What do I do? I can't lie. Lie you wimp!

"Oh it's mine. Yea my aunt's back in town and wants to go over the past."I lied. She handed me the picture and I placed it in my pocket. "Hold on I'll just text her i found it."

Whipping out my phone I Texted to Jack that I found the picture and that Kelli found it. I put it back in the pocket and continued my study date with Kelli. I LOVE THIS DAY!

* * *

**Kim's POV**

Our date was going great! OMG god that rhymed. Haha. Anyway we were enjoying some of the spaghetti when Jacks phone buzzed. I looked at him as he took it out.i never noticed but Jacks left birthmark is higher than his right birthmark.

"It's from Brody. He says found the picture Kelli found it in the hallway. Don't worry she doesn't know it's your parents. Got to go I HAVE A STUDY DATE WITH KELLI!" He says with an impression of Brody's voice. I keep looking at his birthmarks.

"Did you know your left birthmark is higher than your right one?" I asked. He blushed and told me to stop. I giggled and gave him a butterfly kiss. But apparently that wasn't enough for Jack so he brought me closer and kissed me. My butterflies went insane.

"Kim?" Someone said. I turned around and my world stopped. No it crashed down. I couldn't believe it. Jacks arm was still around my waist as if he was the only thing helping not to faint. No no no. I didn't want it like this.

"George?"

* * *

**WA PA! There is how I will end this chapter. OOHH George caught them. Next one will probably be George's secret. I don't know. But now George knows. Ooh what will happen. Here a suggestion. Do you want George to help with Kick secret or help him deal with his own secret. Your choice.-A**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N This is it. You are going to find out George's secret. Also my friends are coming over so can't update Wed or Thurs. Win, Lose, or Ty. Kai comes back. I know I'm going to lose followers after this update.**

**READ BELOW!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but OC's **

* * *

** Kim's POV**

**I**-I-I Oh My god. George. GEORGE? What is he doing here? What did he see? I'm ruined. He's going to tell my parents and then I have to break up with Jack. OMG I must've hurt his feelings. I must've broken his heart. Oh god I'm a terrible person. I'm scum. No I'm the scum they scrap off scrum. EW.

I held on to Jack as I looked into George's eyes. They were this soft green that always held hope which is what attracted me to him in the first place. I thought I was going to see betrayal and hurt but I didn't.

"George? What are you doing here?" I stuttered out. I started to shake a bit and Jack wrapped his arms around my stomach calming me down a bit. Despite my black belt I can really need a rock at this point.

"Came for a walk. Kim-"

"I'm so sorry! I'm a horrible person. I lied to you. I am so sorry. I'm a terrible person I-" I kept talking and talking. I was rambling. I do this when I feel a big emotion. Like now guilt. Someone needs to cover my mouth before I lose oxygen.

"Kim I'm not mad at you." He spoke calmly. I looked again into his eyes and I saw something. But I must have been wrong. It was relief. Thank god he wasn't mad. I mean despite all the lying and everything George was a great guy and I didn't want to hurt him. Aside from the guys he was like my best guy friend.

"You're not." I said. Jack held me closer. "Why not?"

George took a deep breath. As if he was conflicted on what to do. Like he was debating with himself. After a while I saw him look between Jack and I. A soft smile let out of his face as he spoke. "I think it's time we talked."

He sat down on the grass a couple feet away from us. Just to make things not so awkward I got off of Jacks lap. Kind of rude and awkward if your fake boyfriend found out your real boyfriend and you were sitting on his lap. I saw Jack pout a bit from my change in seating but I gave him a look. He nodded but put a arm around my waist.

"So why aren't you mad." I said.

"You're not the only one who has been lying." He said looking down he quickly changed the subject. "So long have you and Jack been together?"

"Um..." I said trying to remember.

"Four months,18 days, and 24 minutes." Jack said. Awwww he remembered the time. That's so sweet. I bit my lip and blushed. He is so adorable. Focus Kim! I then looked at George. I feel so guilty. "I'm sorry I lied to you it's just I thought-"

"Thought I might tell your parents." He finished.

"Well yea." I spoke quietly.

"I hurt you would think that." He playfully spoke placing a hand on his heart. I smiled seeing he wasn't that hurt. Jack chuckled too a bit.

"So while we are telling the truth what have you been hiding?" I asked. He went silent. As if it was some big secret. Aw crap I put my foot in my mouth again! " You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No. no. I trust you two. It's just I'm not that mad because I'm not that into you Kim." He spoke as if carefully choosing his words. I looked at him. It adds up now. Like My brain is putting all the pieces of a puzzle together. He isn't into me. All that arguing. The close proximity. The dog tag. The secret. What Brody saw three weeks ago. He's not into me he's into Sasha.

"Oh." I murmured. "Well I hope you and Sasha are very happy together." And I meant it. I have Jack who makes my heart beat faster than a bongo drum. George should have someone like that. George looks at me a confused expression on his face.

"Sasha? As in Sasha Pawn? I'm not dating her." He explained. Okay now I'm confused. George took a deep breath and looked into my eyes and turning around to make sure we three were the only ones in the park. Okay if he has to look around then this secret must be huge. He spoke quietly but Jack and I still heard him.

"I'm not into Kim or Sasha like that because..." He stopped himself as if he wanted to continue but was afraid to. I looked into his eyes. I saw slight fear and insecure ness. I gave a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Because what George? You can trust us." I spoke quietly but honestly and Jack nodded with me. George looked down shyly, he picked at some grass.

"Because I'm not into them like that. I'm not into Girls like that...I'm-I'm gay."

* * *

**There. There is George's big secret. He's gay. Look and read this. If I get any hate I will block you faster than the I can see , okay. And if I lose followers okay. I got this idea from watching The fosters. Lena and Stef are truly inspiring. Two lesbian mothers raising a family. Which is hard. Okay especially in this time. Some people can't stand the face of same sex relationships. Some people think they should rot in hell. I support whatever. As long as they love each other it doesn't matter to me if they are the same gender. Okay. **

**Now you know why he couldn't just say his secret. Being a teenager is hard enough. And coming out is a hard thing to do. So if he just said it then it wouldn't feel real. And I didn't want George just to be the fake cover boyfriend okay I wanted to do something with him. Something which wouldn't hurt her feelings but he couldn't just blurt it out. **

**Okay, and I also go this from my cousin. She was walking down the park in her old country when this man and man walked hand in hand in a store. Some guy came out with a broom and said ****_their kind _****wasn't welcomed. So yea. If I lose followers because of George's secret. Then by the next update I'll know who my true followers are. Bye -A **


End file.
